Baby Talk
by Princessmelodina
Summary: For about a week Tamaki is a baby and the host club take care of him. Haruhi, Kyoya ,and Tamaki make a cute family. The twins cause more trouble. Hunny and Tamaki make the cuttest pair! Mori is being Mori. HF/KO :Fluffy!: and some sexyness!
1. Finding the Doll

Chapter 1 Finding the Doll

* * *

In music room3 the devilish twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin were causing trouble for the blonde idiot Tamaki Suoh like always. The twins took Haruhi the only female host and started to rub there cheeks against hers and kiss her when they were done.

"You devils you soil my daughter for the last time!" Tamaki swoops in and grabs Haruhi and have a tug of war fight with the twins using Haruhi as the rope.

"Will you just nock it off you're hurting me!" Haruhi's blood was boiling man! She HATED to be tossed around like a ragsand her arms really hurt. She gave the three idiots a shadow king #2 glare. When the three ignored her she had to us her secrect weapon. At her last resort she called out.

"Mori Help Me!" Takashi was there in a flash (how does he move so fast it's like he's a ghost or something) and picked her up like a sack of potatoes over his solders and let her down near Hunny

"Hi Haru-chan you wanna have some Cake with me it's yummy super fluffy angel cake with whipped cream and strawberries your favorite!"

"No thanks Hunny-sempi I have to go home I have a lot of homework to do for spring break, and I know you guys will be coming over so I need to get in as much time in for homework and chores as I can." With a sigh she starts to pack up her stuff.

"Before you go Haruhi lets play a game!" The twins slinked up to her putting their arms around her waist and shoulders so she could not escape that easily.

"No I said I have to go home now let me go" She struggled to get away from the twins. She knew they were bored and soon some horrible game was about to start, to humiliate as many people as they possibly can epically her and Tamaki. The twins started to pout and started a stupid brotherly love scene with Haruhi in the middle.

"Oh Kaoru I'm so sad our only one and true friend doesn't want to play with us"Hikaru huges his brother tightly squishing poor Haruhi.

"But Hikaru you have me we can play together are you saying I'm not enough" Kaoru looked away with a little pout on his mouth.

"Never! I meant was that with Haruhi we could have three more times the fun!" Hikaru Gasped with wide eyes that only looked at the ssexy liitle pouting face his brother had on.

"Well that does sound fun but Haruhi is being mean to us she wont play just like the other kids at school when we were little that never wanted to play with us" Kaoru lips relaxed but quivered and looked dramatically looked back at Hikaru with tear pooling in his eyes paying no mind that Haruhi was there in between them.

"Kaoru don't be sad at least we have each other I will all ways be with you" Hikaru took one of his hands away and but it behind kaorus head making the faces millimeters a part.

"Oh Hikaru I'm a bit better but Haruhi really hurt me" Kaoru breathed in to Hikaru's mouth

"**What shall we ever do?**" Sudently they broke apart. They both went to there side of the room. Noone noticed them pulling out some thing from there bag.

Thank god the guest were gone so Haruhi didn't have to hear MORE squealing god why can't they lose there voice. ( Some of Haruhi's fan girls he really thinks that, we though he like talking to us they run off crying )

"Haruhi that's 1050 yen to your debt for making your fans cry" pushing up his glasses Kyoya wrote some thing in his note book. With a big sigh she glared at the twins who were coming back with there hands behind there backs.

"first tell me what the game is" The Twins Grinned at cats grin and Swarmed her. Still noone saw Hikaru put something in her backpack.

"It's called SNEEK-INTO-THE –BLACK MAGIC CLUB-AND-RETURN-THE-_BORROWED_-CURSE DOLL-WITHOUT–ANYBODY- FINGING-US-GAME!"

*SItBMCaRtBCDWoAbFUG*

"What you stole one of Nekozawa-sempi's curse dolls!" Haruhi was extremely mad now stealing, that's just wrong.

"You will return that doll right now and apologize to sempi you two!" then Tamaki heard and came rushing over.

"WHAT! WE WILL ALL BE CURSED!NO! MOMMY THOSE BAD BOYS STOLE A CURSE DOLL AND WANT TO SNEEK INTO THE BLACK MAGIC CLUB THEY ARE TRING TO GET US KILLED!" Tamki sobbed into Kyoya shoulder.

"Tamaki get off of me and yes you have a point. You twins return the doll that was bad, you better hope they don't sue us or you're paying." Kyoya walked away. While Tamaki sat in his corner of woe. A little scared the twins got a bit nervous. That's when Haruhi got away from them and started to walk home.

"Hikaru lets put away the doll befor Kyoya eats us were did you put it?"

"Oh I put it in Haruhi's bag so she would come with us" what kind of logic was this even Kaoru didn't know because knowing her she just make them take it back.

"Ok lets go get it" They turned around and she was gone.

"**Shoot**"

* * *

When Haruhi got home she saw a baby doll with a spring dress on with the word Cruse on the forehead.

"Those twins that's why my bag was twice as heavy" she set the baby doll on her bed (she wouldn't say this to anyone but she loves baby dolls but she never had enough money to by a pretty one like this) and she went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

* * *

A/N

**Me:** well I hope you liked the first chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Tamaki:** My princess very good so far…But Why Me Why can't Haruhi become the baby! She would be SOOOOO CUTE!3

**Twins:** Yeah baby Haruhi we could dress her up and she couldn't do anything about it!

**Me:** Because I wanted to do something Original it MY story so to bad besides Tamaki as a baby would be SOOOOO FUNNY giggle

**Tamaki:** Mommy she's being mean, I would be adorable and sweet!

**Kyoya:** leave me out of this

**Me:** Mwahahaha Kyoya I have special plans for you

**Kyoya:** (writes in his notebook with sweat drop)

**Hunny:** Mel-chan! I love babys there so cute!

**Me:** I'm glad I could make you happy Hunny I LOVE YOU AND BUN-BUN!

**Hunny:** hehehe thanks Mel-chan I love you to

**Me:** (faint) I'm ok thanks Mori for picking me up

**Mori:** Ah

**Me:** (Giggle) you said Ah, god you are so awesome

**Haruhi: **any ways while Mel drools I would like to say thanks for putting up with her bad spelling and grammar.** Oh and she does not own OHSHC/ Ouran high school host club** Bye!

**Hosts/Me:** They wave while I drool over them


	2. Black Light

Chapter 2 Of course they came over

* * *

Haruhi was in her kitchen making some rice and stir-fry. When she herd the doorbell then she hear THEM.

"Haruhi we came to Play" in a sing song voice from the host club. _Sigh, why can't they just leave me alone. _She went to the door quickly, she didn't want Kyoya to use his key her dad gave him. At the door the hosts were in the everyday clothes. Hunny was holding bun-bun and Mori was holding four cake boxes. Tamaki was just about to glomp her when the twins carrying four boxes stormed in and yelled

"Hi Haruhi we will be right back" they left the other host club members in the doorway and a worried Haruhi to wonder what they were going to do with her house this time.

"Haruhi my daughter don't worry about those devilish twins I will protect you!" Tamaki jumped in to the house landing in a spy pose singing

"dun,dana,dun,da" While Haruhi did a 'face palm'. _How stupid can you get_, she wondered.

Then Hunny and Mori came in, Hunny jumping up and down making Haruhi dizzy.

"Haru-chan lets have Cake there chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and Oreo!" Hunny was licking his lips. Just talking about cake was making him hungry.

"Hunny-sempi I'm making dinner right now how about we all eat dinner and then have cake how's that sound?" She new Hunny wouldn't mind, he liked her cooking. Hunny agree but he was a bit sad and kept looking at the cake sadly.

"OK Haru-chan but right after dinner we can have cake right?" Hunny said with big child like eyes.

"Yes" Mori said to the disappointed Hunny and led then into the dinning room/living room.

"Hello Haruhi you forgot this at the club" Kyoya handed over Haruhis math book.

"Thanks Kyoya-sempi" smirking he walked over to her bookcase across from the table Mori and Hunny were sitting at. Then she notice that the three idiots weren't there not even Tamaki. Who loved to question everything about he 'commoner' house. The she heard a crash, then a yell, then a cry. They were coming from her room. Her heart dropped into her stomach. _WHAT WERE THEY DOING IN THERE_! Running to her room she saw chaos in her neat and tidy room. Her cloths were all over, the bed the floor, even on her desk. When she looked over into her closet and found new cloths hung up.

"What are you doing!" She fumed what gave them the right to do this in other people's houses they were rude rich bastards! Then she saw Tamaki in his corner of woe with her underwear on his head!

"WHAT THE HELL SEMPI" shock for a second then he realized what was happing, and panicked and rushing over to her with her Underwear still on his head.

"Daughter this is not what it looks like it was those evil twins they did this to me, and your undergarments! Daddy is not a pervert!"

Tamki was hugging Haruhi now with tears rolling down his cheeks while her underwear was still on his head. Haruhi was about to beat someone up. This had gone to far there would be hell to pay.

"My lord your just making your death quicker" Hikaru called over his shoulder while going though her drawers.

"Hikaru, you mean he's digging his own grave" Kaoru said from her closet.

"No it's all the twins fault! They were going through your undergarment drawer when I came in to stop them for you! Then they started to takeing them out and putting naughty ones in. When I told them to stop they threw a pair at me!" Haruhi was now going to kill some one.

"You went to far this time Hikaru and Kaoru. Your rude and selfish, keep out of my things, and stop going through my clothes, get the hell out of my room before I call Hunny-sempi to go ninja on your butts!" giving the twins the most evil look in the galaxy, that even Kyoya was afraid of, the twins ran out of her room. Then she turned to Tamaki using that same glared Tamaki almost peed his pants.

"You're no better, you're not my dad, you don't belong in my room, and for crying out loud take my underwear off your head you IDOIT!" You've seen the cartoon were the really mad person has steam coming out of there ears, and their face is tomato red, well that what Haruhi looked like right now. It seemed like Haruhi couldn't get any madder than right now, but she did get madder. The fire alarm went of her stir-fry was burring. Storming out of the room like a tornado and into the kitchen she saw her dinner burnt black. Mad with furry Haruhi almost passed out from her anger a turned to face the host club.

"Get out all of you right now if you don't you will be in a lot of pain." Her bangs were in her eyes so they couldn't see her but they knew better. Even Hunny who could beat up anyone was scared and didn't want to fight Haruhi in this stated, with out saying a word the host club started to leave. That's when she remembered the stupid curse doll she rushed back and threw it at Tamaki to take with him. Tamki caught it afraid to bring any harm to himself for breaking the curse doll. But Haruhis anger activated the curse doll and soon Tamaki was engulfed by a dark shimmering light.

The host club half way down the stairs noticed the yelling

and rushed back to the apartment. There they saw Haruhi tossing the curse doll to Tamaki. He caught it and Tamaki began to be swallowed by a beautiful black light.

* * *

**Me: cliff hangers are so much fun! Not really I hate cliff hangers myself, but this seemed like a good place to stop.**

**Twins: hypocrite author**

**Me: yeah I am, ****forgive me**

**Hunny: of course Mel-chan here's some cake (then Hunny gives me a hug)**

**Me: Hunny you make me feel so much better**

**Tamaki: I'ts dark I don't like the dark some one help me**

**Me: oh yeah, well tama-kun no can do you are just gonna have to wait **

**Tamaki: What! Mommy, please come hold me! **

**Kyoya: No I said leave me alone (goes back to writing in his notebook)**

**Tamaki: Momma! Don't be mean**

**Me: Tamaki I'm sorry don't worry here is a flashlight**

**Tamaki: thanks :( **

**Mori: AH (Mori's way to say thanks for reading! Sorry****about any spelling or grammar errors to)**


	3. Tamaki is a baby!

Tamaki is a baby!

* * *

Tamaki was engulfed in a black shimmering light in the Fujioka's door way. The host club was in shock first they see, Haruhi Evil Queen of the galaxy, now Tono was being eaten by this black light. What a crazy afternoon. Suddenly as quickly as it came the black veil disappeared and left transformed Tamaki in its wake. Tamaki's cloths fell of his body because they were too big. This is because he was a three year old! Tamaki looked up from his clothes to the host club with tears in his eyes.

"Wi i naqued!" Tamaki was shriving in the cool spring breeze and crying from being confusion of him not wearing any clothes.

_Tamaki knew him being small was bad. And why wasn't he wearing any clothes? The house looked familiar but it wasn't his French house his mother and him lived in. Then he looked back at the host club, Tamaki knew the people who were staring at him, but from where?_

"The hell why is Tono a baby!" Hikaru yelled! That's what the rest of the club wanted to know too. Mori who got over the shock and saw Tamaki shacking picked up the toddler and his cloths, and carried him inside the house.

Haruhi was going have to deal with them a bit longer. Haruhi was freaked out. Tamaki-sempi was a three year old. What was happing to the world? She felt guilty, because if she hadn't thrown the doll Tamaki wouldn't have turned into a baby. She didn't know that the cuse doll was real, she didn't believe in magic! Haruhi's anger died and she was filled with guilt and worry.

They all rushed in the house after Mori. Mori was sitting on the couch wraping a towel around Tamaki who was still crying. Hunny jumped over and smiled at the crying Tamaki.

"Oh tama-chan you're so cute! Don't cry here hold bun-bun!" Tamaki still crying took the stuffed bunny from Hunny. Hugging bun-bun baby Tamaki stopped crying. Tamaki looked at Hunny and said

"Hanee" and giggled

"Ohhh Tama-kun you're adorable, and you can say my name!" Mori put Tamaki in his lap and bounced him while Hunny played with a giggling Tamaki. Hunny was trying to have Tamaki say Takashi.

"Mori" in a low soothing voice to Tamaki, who was getting frustrated not being able to say Takashi. Tamaki looked up and almost tipped over to look at Mori. Smiling at the giant Tamaki tried to say the new name.

"Mowi" Mori gave Tamaki a nod of approval. Hunny and him rejoiced and started to play again.

"Kyoya-sempi what are we going to do? We can't have him like this. His father will worry. And we can't take care of a baby!" Haruhi panicked, Kyoya must have an idea, and he knew everything. Kyoya looked lost too; they couldn't have Tamaki like this, how was he going to host!

"Well it was one of Nekozawa-sempi curse dolls we should call him first." Taking out his phone h and dialed Nekozawa's cell phone. Talking to Kyoya, Nekozawa explained that he was on a black magic club trip and wouldn't be back until after spring break. That the only ways for the curse to be broken was to kill Tamaki or have the black magic club turn him back with a counter spell.

"Haruhi is your dad coming home soon, maybe he can help?" Kaoru asked him and Hikaru were watching the baby and Hunny play on Mori's lap.

"He's not here he's gone for spring break; he had a business trip to go on." Haruhi was glad her father wasn't here she couldn't imagine what he do. Mori then looked over to Haruhi.

"Do you have clothes?" Haruhi didn't know what he meant at first then she looked at Tamaki he was still in a towel. Good thing she baby sits the neighbor's kids some times. She had an extra pair of clothes and pull-ups in the closet for when they came over.

"Yeah I do and I have pull ups'

"Haruhi why would you have that" Kaoru asked and Hikaru smirked.

"Yeah are you not telling us something" Hikaru questioned in an accusing tone,

"No I baby sit some times and have some extra stuff from when they were little. I never got a chance to give them back." Haruhi looked through her closet and found a princess pull-up and a flower footy pajama. When she came out Kyoya was done talking on the phone. He looked over at her and glared .

"He said he can't change Tamaki back until after break. Also Tamaki will have to stay with one of us. If Tamaki's grandma finds out she will harm Tamaki. So I order some baby things for him. Tamaki will stay with me because he was staying at my place for the break any ways." Everyone saw he was not pleased with this.

"Haruhi I know that your father is not here and besides you, Mori is the only one who knows how to take care of a child. You would not mind coming to my house and watching over him, right. Since, you did curse him making him changed into a baby. This problem will be causing the host club to lose money since he can't host during our special spring break hosting service."

Haruhi was scared he sounded like he was going to force her into baby sitting anyways. She also knew he would call her dad and convince him to let her stay with him over break, even if she refused to help.

"Yeah sempi I will help. Let me get my stuff settled here, and pack." With a sigh she gave Mori the cloths for Tamaki. Tamaki thought the footy pj's were adorable. He loved them. The twins were laughing at the girly cloths their baby lord was going to wear. When Tamaki finally understood why they were laughing he yelled at them

"uo Bid meanis Monstaws weave mi alwuon!" Tamki was crying again while the twins were laughing. (They are so mean! They were laughing at a three year old. They're so cruel to Tamaki!) Mori was able to put the clothes on tamaki with out any diffulcty.

"Takashi I wanna be on your lap too!" Hunny whined Mori didn't seem to mind while the two were playing on his lap, but Mori didn't need to be constantly busy with both of them. Haruhi knew she would be the only one to be able to watch Tamaki full time. So she started to clean up in her room, picking up her cloths and folding them. Then she packed some away, for her stay with Kyoya. When she came out Tamaki was in the flower pj's and trying to say Hikaru's and Kaoru's names.

"ikaro, caru, monstaws" The twins laughed at tamaki's failures. Hunny encourage him to do better. When Haruhi came out Hunny said to the baby.

"Now Tama-kun say Ha-ru-hi ok?" Tamaki now look at her for the first time smiled with glee. He knew he loved this person alot.

"awwouei! Yeah! Up, up, up!" Tamaki reached for her and begged her to take him into her arms. Haruhi smiled and picked him up. He snuggled into her bosom and smiled.

"I wova uo" with a blush he was relaxed in her arms. Haruhi did everything she could not to AWW, at the cute, innocent blonde baby in her arms.

"Tamaki you're such a good boy" Haruhi cooed. The twins seeing this got very jealous and swooped in.

"Let us take care of him Haruhi you still have to get ready." Kaoru grabbed a now crying Tamaki from Haruhi and Hikaru pushed her towards the kitchen. Haruhi was shoved into the kitchen and started to clean up. Mean while the commotion outside was still going on. Tamaki was up set about being taken away he was struggling in Kaoru's arms, and pulling his orange locks.

"OWWWW that hurts!" that's when Hikaru walked in he saw his poor brother with the stupid baby pulling his precious brother's hair right of his head in chunks!

"What are you doing to my brother!" he yelled at Tamaki. Kyoya stepped in.

"Hikaru you're scaring him, leave him alone." Taking Tamaki out of the other twin's hands making Tamaki relaxed. Tamaki looked up and knew who this person was.

"MOMMY monstawes scawe mi." the entire host club was shock, milord just called Kyoya mommy. Kyoya was not happy.

"Tamaki don't call me that I am not your mother."

'No uow Mommy." Tamaki snuggled closer. The twins busted out laughing, and Hunny cooed over cute Tamaki. Mori had a small smile on his face.

* * *

A/N

**Me: Finally! Tamaki is a baby!**

**Haruhi: You're going to cause problems for me **

**Me: Not as many problems as Kyoya's going to have**

**Kyoya: Haruhi your debt is now doubled :(**

**Haruhi: WHAT! :0**

**Twins: I have a feeling we won't be showing up allot**

**Me: You're probably right because you to will just Tamaki cry and that won't be cute or plot changing**

**Hunny: I will be in the story a lot right Mel-chan! 3**

**Me: (sweat drop) you will be in it a bit Hunny you and Tama-chan will be play mates(when the host are talking with out tamaki around Hunny and him will be 'Off playing")**

**Hunny: Takashi you hear that we will be in the story a whole lot maybe you will have more speaking parts!**

**Mori: Ah**

**Twins: Since we won't be in allot of the story we will close for now own KK**

**Kaoru: Hikaru you're the only person I want to be with at the end of the day**

**Hikaru: Kaoru me to, at night I love to lay in your arms and snuggle tight with you, and breath in your sent.**

**Kaoru: Oh Hikaru never let me go**

**Twins: well that was your dose of "Brotherly love" for this chapter thanks for putting up with our spelling impaired, grammar challenge, good for nothing author**

**Me: Hey! You could at least say it in a nice way**

**Twins: Naaaaaw you deserved it (I go to the corner of woe)**


	4. Mac&Cheese

Mac&Cheese

* * *

"I wova MOMMY" Tamaki was so cute on Kyoya's hip! The twins were having a field day taking pictures. Kyoya was PISSED. Even as a baby Tamaki still called him mommy. Then the twins were taking pictures of him. _Yes they would bring in a lot of money but still. They would pay for humiliating him. _

"Mommy I unwi" Kyoya looked down, to find deep blue eyes staring back. _Damn those eyes they always get me._

"Ok Tamaki, Haruhi will make some thing" He walked to the kitchen to tell Haruhi make them something quick for them to eat. Anyways Tamaki's stuff wouldn't be ready for another hour.

"Yeah Haruhi's cooking!" Hunny and the twins cheered.

_God they want me to cook for them. _She didn't need Kyoya to tell her she could hear them in the other room._ What was she going to make? _

"Haruhi, would you mind making something to eat? Something quick maybe like Ramen or Marconi & Cheese they will enjoy the commoner food, and they can eat at there house if there still hungry. We need to feed Tamaki though." Kyoya was struggling with Tamaki a bit. Tamaki wanted to go with Haruhi. He kept on yelling.

"Down, down, down mommy!" So he can run over to Haruhi.

"Kyoya sempi I didn't know you knew what Mac&Cheese was, or would want any." Haruhi started to pull out both Mac&Cheese and Ramen. She only had a box or two each so she would need both to feed at least six of them.

"Oh no, I'm not eating here. I will eat when we get to my house. Tamaki's things won't be ready until a few hours so why not stay here for a bit_." Rich bastard, he just wanted me to do more work than I have to. _

"Yeah I will make some now it will be done soon, go sit down. Take Tamaki with you I don't need a toddler in the kitchen while I'm cooking." Kyoya left with Tamaki. He would tell the twins and Hunny Haruhi was making a new commoners food for them.

"Haruhi is making a commoner's dish called Mac&Cheese for Tamaki and you for a quick bit to eat. She is in the kitchen now preparing the food." The twins were very interested. Without Milord to stop them they could do what ever they wanted. Kyoya still had a grudge against Haruhi so he wouldn't stop them. Hunny was to busy eating cake to care.

"Is that so, we will go help her then." The twins had that evil smile on their faces again. Kyoya felt a bit smug about this. He knew the twins would annoy Haruhi.

"Kyo-kun can I give tama-kun some cake? Please just a little piece of vanilla cake, Kyo-kun. Tama-kun really wants a piece." Kyoya could see that. Tamaki was being taunted by the piece of cake Hunny was waving around.

"No Hunny cake is bad for little kids. It's also getting late toddlers should not be eating sweats so near bed time. Sempi I know you can eat cake in the morning, afternoon, or night but babies can't. Don't be to upset. He might want some but it's bad for him." Kyoya gently told his elder. Hunny might be smart and strong but he was VERY innocent.

"Ah" Mori agreed. Then they heard a yelp from the kitchen. They didn't go see what it was though. Hunny just ate his cake while Mori watched. Kyoya was playing a hand game with baby Tamaki.

* * *

"I told you two to stop that!" Hikaru and Kaoru was pinning Haruhi against the stove. Her back was facing them and her hands were on either side of the hot stove.

"This is DANGEROUS someone could get burnt! Let Me Go!"

"Haruhi, we are only trying to get a better look at what you're doing." Hikaru whispered in her ear.

"Yeah and you wont let us near the stove so we have to look over your shoulders." Kaoru said into her neck. Haruhi didn't like this at all. The food would stick if she didn't stir it but they were pressing her into the stove if she let go she would burn her self.

"Fine if you let me go you can add the seasonings. Just let me go if I don't stir the Marconi and ramen they will stick to the bottom of the pot and our dinner will be ruined."

"Thanks Haruhi the both kissed her on the cheek and let her go. Rich Bastards thinking they can get what ever they won't.

"Hikaru get the plastic dished from the cabinet on the bottom shelf of the cabinet right next to you on your right. Kaoru get the milk from the frig." Haruhi ordered Hikaru couldn't break her plastic bowls and Kaoru been inside her frig before. They put the milk and bowls on the counter near the packets and strainer.

"Now pass me the strainer" They both passed the strainer. Haruhi poured the macaroni in and put the pasta back into the pot.

"Good now one of you give me the white cheese packet." Not trusting them to rip it open the packaging she did it her self.

"Kaoru poor the cheese power into this pot." Handling it very careful to him, he poured in the powder. Haruhi measured two cups of milk and gave it to Hikaru.

"Hikaru poor the milk in the pot" Handing them a spoon she stared back to the Ramen.

"Now take turns stirring until all the Marconi is orange and there are no lumps. I'm going to finish the Ramen." She left them thinking they couldn't mess this up. Oh how was she wrong.

"Wow Hikaru that was really easy." watching Hikaru finish stirring was very boring.

"Yeah and this stuff looks kind of gross to, very COMMONER, if you ask me." Hikaru complained. He left the spoon in the pot.

"I know lets add some pepper! Kaoru reached over the counter and grabbed the pepper.

"Great idea! Pass it over!" Giving the pepper to his brother Hikaru started to shake pepper into the pot violently. He was shaking it so hard that the top came off spilling all the pepper in.

"I think you added to much Hikaru." Kaoru snickered. What a dummy Hikaru was some times.

"What! I never said I was a five star chief you know, and just because it turned black doesn't mean it will taste bad. Let's try it!" Kaoru looked unconvinced.

"Fine you try it first" Kaoru didn't even want to look at it.

"It was your idea so let's both try it." Hikaru knew it would be nasty, but didn't want to try it by him self any ways.

"Fine on three. One, Two, Three!" The both took a mouth full.

"Ugg that was horrible!" They spat it out in the trash.

"That was worse than Horrible that was deadly!" Hikaru was washing his mouth out using the tap.

"What are you guys doing are you playing around!" Haruhi just finish serving three bowls of Ramen.

"My Gosh what did you do, this is Bad!" Haruhi looked at the ruined Mac&Cheese. Two minutes it took them to ruin the food!

"**We know it was really bad!" **They were holding each other now consoling each other.

"Good you shouldn't have wasted perfectly good food! That was for Tamaki!" Haruhi knew it was easier to feed Mac&cheese to a baby then ramen noodles.

"Well you can still give it to him."

"But he might die from sneezing."

"And if he doesn't die from sneezing he will from the taste." They both snickered and grinned.

"Get out NOW!" She was getting mad again. She HATED to waste food.

"Fine you don't have to be a grouch about it." They stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Ramen is almost done!" they called to there friends.

"Yeah! Immi!" Tamaki stopped playing and looked towards the kitchen Haruhi was caring two regular bowls, and one baby bowl.

"Here you go Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori." She placed them in front of them. Kyoya stared to help Tamaki with his meal. But Tamaki wanted him to make Air plane sounds.

"NO MOMMY AIRPLANE!" Tamaki pouted. Kyoya was getting frustrated. Mori and Hunny took over then. Hunny making the sounds, while Mori feed him.

"**What about us?" **Twins looked crest fallen.

"No, you wasted the Mac&Cheese. Now you have to wait until you go home." Haruhi glared at them. They sat in their sets mumbling how unfair it was.

"Well as soon as those three are done Tamaki, you and I can head over to my place the finished building the baby wing in the house." When Haruhi took a set next to him, Kyoya explained to he how the wing should be done. She was very surprised when he said 'wing'.

"What a whole wing!" Gasped she couldn't imagine how they made a whole new wing it less than three hours.

"Yes of courses your room, Tamaki's room, his play room, the kitchen, the dinning area, the living area, the hosting room, my office, and my room." So many rooms she though it sound more like a house to her!

"Rich bastards" She said under her breath.

"Sorry I didn't hear you"

"Nothing"

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: wow I think this is my longest chapter.**

**Twins: yeah and you didn't really mention Tamaki either**

**Me: well the next chapter will probably short though since this was so long**

**Hunny: Can I take all that cake home**

**Me: yeah go right a head we all know you and bun-bun like cake**

**Hunny: Yeah thanks Mel-chan!**

**Haruhi: your finger must be hurting from all this typing**

**Me: yeah a bit I have been typing for about four/five hours now. My hand is crapping.**

**Kyoya: I have no problems with typing all day.**

**Me: you probably lost all feeling in your hands though.**

**Twins: lol she is right hahahaha**

**Kyoya: grrrrr**

**Mori: sorry bad spelling and grammar**

**Me: thanks for wrapping up for me Mori **

**Mori: Ah**


	5. A New Home

A New Home

* * *

Kyoya and Haruhi where picked up by Kyoya's limo. The other host members left earlier so Haruhi could lock up. In the limo there was a car set for Tamaki it was blue with brown Teddy Bears like Kuma-chan (Beary) on it. Haruhi made a mental note to make sure someone got his bear for him. The car ride was quite Tamaki feel asleep when they were done eating and the host left. Kyoya was on the right side of the car set and Haruhi was on the left.

"Kyoya I know you really care about Tamaki, he will get better when Nekozawa-sempi comes back." Kyoya was looking at the sleeping child. He looked worried but lovingly at him like a parent.

"Yes I know that. I also know he will be a handful would you like a maid to help you?"

"No, I will be fine." They looked at each other an understanding in their eyes. They finally came to the house. She has never been to his house before, it was big and modern. They got out of the car and Kyoya led them to the house.

* * *

"Tamaki and we will stay in the south wing. Normally we would be in the north wing but, the south has already been converted into the 'children's' wing. It has a very complex design. The wing is circular. But the yard surrounds the Building in a Square form. You first walk down the hallway to South wing. There are two doors. The one on the right leads you to the office. The one on the left leads you to the living room. Started from the office the door on the right is my room. Keep going right is the closet/bathroom, your room, and the Kitchen. The dinning room is connected to the kitchen; to the right again is the play room. The play room brings you back to the living room and to the main exit. The rooms are made in a circle, so that they all connect to the center of South wing. This room is Tamki's room. Your room and mine and 'closet' include a full bathroom. The Living, office, playroom, and Kitchen just have a restroom. All the rooms are designer product. The playroom was designed for children of ages. So the room has all the latest toys for all ages. Of course the older kids' toys and video games and such are put away. The back yard is out side the playroom. The back yard holds a play ground and a swimming pool. It also has a small sports field and court. Out side of the dinning room is the picnic set up. Outside of the living room is the lounging yard for relaxation. Out side of our rooms and closet is the flower garden. The garden was made so we could look outside to see the view, but anyone on the outside could not. At the end of each day the night alarm system is set on, each windows and door has one. They are activated at 6 o'clock. No one could get in even if the try to bull doses the place down, with out the master key. Each door has a childproof lock and key pad. Tamaki can enter any room except the kitchen, he could only go in if someone was with him that had their key card. There is a master key card for each of the host and us. No one can enter the South wing not even the maids. With out the cards no one can even enter the hall way to South wing, without one of us letting them in. We have enough food and cake for the week. We can also go out sometimes if we decide as well." Fishing out a key card he slided them into South wing.

"Oh by the way when you were cleaning and getting ready the twins told me to contact there mother so she could send clothes over for your closet. The maids set the closet up already. Your close you brought were taken by some twin maids. I haven't got a clue what they did with them."

* * *

Wow that was the most Haruhi has ever heard Kyoya talk. AND it only took him the walk to Tamki's room. When Kyoya finished Haruhi was head toward the changing table. Tamaki woke up and stared to cry just as she but him on the table. He needed to be changed. So after changing him she asked Kyoya to get her some pajamas to wear. Kyoya headed towards a door with a sign on it that had some clothes and toilet on it. She noticed all the doors had pictures instead of words to indicate what room it leads to. Haruhi was upset for the picture on her door. It was a Tanuki. But she say another door with glasses on it. She stated to giggle. That must be Kyoya's room. Kyoya soon came back with the clothes.

"Here I will change him into his clothes and put him to bed. You seem to have a rough day today. With the twins and Tamaki causing you so much trouble. Go take a bath and rest, you will need your strength for tomorrow." Kyoya was smirking at this last part. He just did not want to have to get up early and take care of Tamaki. Rich Bastard though Haruhi. Still tired she headed off to her room.

* * *

Her room had a very nice huge king size bed with a vanity, table, big plush chair, and book shelf filled with books. She saw a sign for a bathroom for one of the three doors of her room. She walked over and found the most wonderful bathroom she had ever seen. It had two sinks, a tub that could fit the host club in it with room to spare, a shower with just as many shower heads, and a sauna. An adjoined room was in the bathroom for the toilet. The bathroom was filled with soaps, shampoos, conditioners, lotions, perfume, bath beads, bubble bath, fluffy towels, sponges, back scrubbers, brushes, combs, and things she had no idea what they were used for. was in this bath room. She would live here if she could, but only those rich bastards would come up with this sort of heaven. Haruhi took a bath and went to the dresser. Some clothes were put in there but mostly under garments and some pajamas. She fell fast asleep in her cloud nine bed. At that moment she did not care what was going to happen in the morning.

* * *

A/N

**Me: Hi, this chapter was mostly getting the setting done it took me forever to figure this out. **

**Kyoya: Very nice I like the design.**

**Me; Thank you, nothing less for you Kyoya**

**Haruhi: I love the wing, well more like a separate mansion if you ask me.**

**Me: well the host club will spend a lot of time here so I wanted to make sure WHERE everything was. **

**Hunny: Well… I can't wait to see it! I want to play and eat cake with baby Tam-kun!**

**Me: Hunny I was thinking Haruhi, Tamaki, and you should bake a cake together!**

**Hunny: that sounds so much fun! Right Takashi!**

**Mori: Ah**

**Me: Yeah! This is going to be fun!**

**Twins: Mel that was rude of you for being slow with your updates**

**Kaoru: You don't care about the people reading this do you**

**Hikaru: Yeah you're just a stupid fanfic author that doesn't know how to spell or use grammar**

**Me: you are sooo mean I tried I was busy! That! And I'm trying to writing new stories in my notebook! I LOVE MY READERS**

**Twins: sorry we know you love them that was a stupid thing to say**

**Me: its ok I should be more considerate to them**

**Twins: Hell Yeah!**

**Tamaki: Bie bie weeaews *giggle***


	6. The first Morning

The First Morning

* * *

Haruhi was in bed sleeping peaceful. Her dreams were about fatty tuna and winning the lottery. That's when she hear it a loud bang and laughter.

"WAKE UP! TIME TO PLAY! LETS PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! HARUHI!" Tamaki came storming in, jumping on top of sleeping Haruhi. Groaning, Haruhi got up and settler down the child. She looked at the clock it was 5:30 in the morning! No sane human gets up at this time on vacation, not even little kids like Tamaki.

"Tamaki its very early breakfast is not until much later. Why don't you try to sleep a little more?" Tamaki lip started to quiver. Tears pooled in his eyes. This child was up and not going back to bed any time soon. Haruhi got up and started to get ready. Tamaki was jumping around happily. Haruhi changed his diaper and got them clothes.

She then led them into the play room. Tamaki was so excited he ran away from her and run in circles around the room. While he was jumping around Haruhi got some toys out for them to play with. Some stuffed animals noise makes and balls of ever color and size. Tamaki calmed down and they played with the toys. Tamaki was so cute he through the bowling ball at the plastic pins and they all fall down. When the pins fell down he yelled and fell down with them. The only way to get him up was to stand the pins up first then pick him off the grown. Tamaki played this game for about 15 minute's before he saw the blocks. The playroom had so many blocks that you could make a house out of them! Tamaki stacked the blocks up with Haruhi and after it got to a curtain height he would knock it down. This game went on for a bit longer than the bowling game.

* * *

Haruhi and Tamaki played with toys until it was 8:30. When Haruhi announced she should start breakfast. She and Tamaki had a fruit cup for a morning snack but Tamaki was getting hungry.

"I hungry! Waffles! Waffles!" Tamaki was saying all morning he wanted waffles.

"Tamaki lets get you changed fist. Then would you like to help me make waffles?" Tamaki cheered. They would make waffles! Haruhi picked up Tamaki and they went to his room. There Haruhi changed his diaper and wondered if they should start potty training him. That's when Kyoya came in; he probably woke up from hearing Tamaki scream and cheer on how they make the best waffles in the world. (It's too hard to write in baby talk, so Tamaki will talk normal. Sorry I'm a lazy author!)

"Haruhi I do not want to be wakening up before 8:30 at the earliest. Understood." Tamaki and Haruhi were scared stiff. Kyoya walked out of the room into his office. Haruhi recovered and thought it would be a good idea to get breakfast started.

"OK Tama-kun we should probably start breakfast" Tamaki woke out of his haze and smiled and cheered for waffles. Haruhi carded them into the kitchen. It was huge! Expensive stoves, ovens, refrigerators and all sorts of kitchen appliances were in the kitchen. The food was every where all the cabinets were full of rich and colorful foods and seasonings. Tamaki and Haruhi were stunned for a minute. Tamaki soon got over it and running around the kitchen yelling

"WAFFLES" like a mad child. Haruhi mumbled rich bastards.

* * *

She soon found what she needed and had Tamaki stand on a bar stool so he could help. She instructed him on what to pure in. (Thee instruction are not real! So please do not try to make these waffles at home!)

"OK Tamaki put this flower into the bowl" Tamaki grabbed the clear plastic measuring cup and pureed the white flower into the big blue plastic bowl. The flower got every where Tamaki laughed gleefully as he watched the white flower get all over him Haruhi and the counter. Haruhi was a bit upset but giggled at the Tamaki with his golden locks cover in a thick layer of flower. Haruhi knew that she would have to make two batches of batter one for Tamaki and one for them to use. The two finished up Tamaki's batter. While Tamaki was mixing his batter, Haruhi quickly made a new batter for them to make the waffles. Tamaki was so cute he even sang about the waffles.

"_**I love waffles, waffles are good, me and Haruhi make, yummy in our tummy waffles, I love waffles, waffles, waffles are just so yummy**_" Tamaki just sang his oath to waffles. Haruhi was laughing and singing with him. Kyoya came in while the two were singing about there love for waffles. He was not to surprise since Tamaki always acted like this. Watching the two, Kyoya

Was thinking, how cute they were. How Haruhi looked like an adoring mother, with batter and flower on her while singing that crazy song with Tamaki. Kyoya didn't notice but his heart was beating a little to fast. Finally the two saw Kyoya. Tamaki got down from the stool and rushed to Kyoya.

"MOMMY! Look we make waffles!" Tamaki started to sing again about waffles. While getting Kyoya all dirty. Haruhi laughed as Tamaki got Kyoya all dirty.

"Now you've done it Tamaki" Haruhi laughed as Kyoya picked Tamaki upside down and carried him to the sink near by. He carefully put Tamaki down next to the sink and washed them up, scolding the child for getting them all messy. Tamaki just giggled and paid no mind to Kyoya. Haruhi took this chance to start cooking the waffles. When Kyoya was done Haruhi was half done with the waffles. Tamaki ran over to her and she helped him pure the batter in the waffle maker. Soon the plate was full of bear, tanukis, and penguin waffles. (Read the manga if you don't get why the waffles are shaped like that!)

* * *

Tamaki was impatient so Kyoya made them up a plate and started to eat in the dinning room. Haruhi soon came and sat down with them. Kyoya was such a good 'motherly?' figure. He cute Tamaki's waffles and help Tamaki eat they were just so cute together. Haruhi like eating breakfast like this it felt like a real family. Not that's she wanted to have kids but this was nice. Kyoya her and Tamaki it felt right to sit like this with them. When they were done Haruhi took Tamaki to his bathroom so they could take a bath together and get cleaned up. Kyoya changed into some clean clothes and worked in his office. After taking a bath the two got dressed. Haruhi put Tamaki in the living room play pen and turned the TV onto the Wiggles. She told Kyoya in the next room and he turned on the baby monitors. Haruhi went off to clean the kitchen. The morning was peaceful, but they still had the whole afternoon.

* * *

**Me: OMG I'm so sorry for not posting sooner!**

**Hikaru: you should feel ashamed of your self you baka author**

**Kaoru: You are not worthy to be on FanFic**

**Me: *Sob* I'm so sorry but homework, my laptop broke, I was sick, and on top of that writers block.**

**Kyoya: But didn't you say you would post 2 new chapters to some of your fans last week.**

**Hunny: Mel it's bad to lie and get your fans hopes up.**

**Me: *crying an ocean full of tears* Hunny you hate me too!**

**Mori: You should keep your promises**

**Haruhi: Give her a break guys**

**Me: Thank you so much Haruhi!**

**Haruhi: What ever just get off of my**

**Twins: *sinker* Baka author we are just teasing you**

**Hikaru: Any ways we apologizes for Mel's bad spelling and grammar**

**Kaoru: Oh and future baby moments are true she asked some adults about their 3 year olds and they told her about some of their 3 years did (like the bowling thing)**

**Mel: Thanks for the ideas!**


	7. Those Devil Twins Still Torture Him

Those Devil Twins Still Torture Him

* * *

When Haruhi was finishing up cleaning she heard abuzz from the intercom.

"Haru-chan, Tama-kun, Kyo-kun we have come to play and we brought cake!" That was Hunny for sure.

"Yeah let us in!" Hikaru spoke next because he was so demanding.

"We want to have fun with Haruhi!" This was Kaoru because he loved to play. She hears a buzz Kyoya just let them in. Tamaki screamed in the living room. Rushing out of the kitchen and into the living room she saw the entire host club laughing at a dancing Tamaki. The scream was from Tamaki laughing and singing along with the Wiggles.

"Tama-kun you're so cute! Let's dance together!" Hunny was just as exited as Tamaki the two danced with the Wiggles. Hikaru and Kaoru (why was it always Hikaru and Kaoru what if Kaoru was the oldest would everyone call them Kaoru and Hikaru then?) were laughing and taking black mail pictures for latter. Kyoya was also there taking pictures for club profits no doubts. Mori was just sitting on the recliner watching them.

"Hi! Haru-chan! I'm so glad we could come and play to day! I even brought cake!" Hunny jumped into her arms and she let him down onto the floor. She then took Tamaki out of the playpen and set him next to Hunny the two started to dance again.

"Haruhi do you like the clothes we had sent over?"

"Yes you look lovely in those short shorts and blue form fitting shirt." The twins glommped her, their arms where around her shoulder and waist. They put their face so close to hers she could feel their breaths on her cheeks. She noticed that they smelt like maple syrup and coconut. Since Tamaki was a baby he could not distract the twins so she could escape them. The other three could not careless unless she asked them for help. Suddenly before the twins did some thing else Tamaki started to cry.

"Monsters eat Haruhi. Bad monsters!" Tamaki ran over and tried to shove the twins away. They smirked the king was still him self after all. The twins being the twins decide to tease Tamaki even though he was three.

"Haruhi, why don't we take a nap together in your bed? Just Kaoru, you, and me."

"For snack we would just eat you up. Taste by taste." Of course Tamaki didn't understand the sexually references, so he really thought he two fire head evil cat eyed monsters would really eat his Haruhi.

"NO MOMMY! Make the go away! They can't have MY Haruhi! She MINE!" The twins just laughed and kissed and nibbled on Haruhi's arms. Tamaki really thought they would eat her.

He broke down crying on the floor hugging Haruhi's legs. Kyoya know frustrated that the twins made Tamaki cry gave them I-will-make-your-live- horrible-I-could-not-careless-what-you-do-to-her-but-you'er-making-the-brat-cry-look. The twins let go of Haruhi. She picked up Tamaki and he cuddled into her chest. Kyoya snapped photos of the two the fan girls would love this.

"Tamaki would you like to play in the playroom now you could play with Hunny and Mori. If the twins play nice they could play with us too." Haruhi felt Tamaki nod. She led the host into the playroom. None of them were surprised by the size or the toys. Rich bastard, Haruhi thought, they probably and similar play rooms growing up. Hunny rushed to the window to get a better view of the playground.

"Haru-chan can me and Tama-kun play out side? PLEASE!" Hearing this Tamaki perked up right away.

"Yeah outside!" It was a nice day out. Why not? Haruhi thought. She carried them out side and Hunny and Tamaki raced out side Mori right behind them. The twins where still sulking.

"Guys why don't you go play too? I'm going inside to grab some refreshments I will be right back." The twins caught sight of Tamaki and Hunny swinging in the baby swings. Why Hunny was in one too, Haruhi didn't know, but she guessed that it was because it looked cute. The twins rushed over and started to push Tamaki rely high. Tamaki was terrified but Mori stopped them. The twins then took turns pushing each other on the sings and some times just sitting together.

* * *

Haruhi came back and put the picture of Lemonade with Tamaki's Sippy cup on the table Kyoya was sitting at. Kyoya was working on his laptop. Haruhi wondered how the battery never died. Really she never sees him charge it and he is always on it. Another question she had was what he look up on that laptop any ways you could only do so much work in a day before your brain melts. This is beside the point. When she came over Kyoya asked her.

"Haruhi we had planed a special Hosting day this Friday for our guest. Since they know you are a girl, from when we told them when we went to America. I want to have a family theme. You will me the 'mother' of Tamaki and Hunny. Mori will be their grandfather. I will be the father. The twins will be the 'Uncles'. I am giving you a heads up because I want you to prepare Tamaki. Also I downloaded the pictures I took before of Tamaki. The girls love them we will be packed Friday. So I might have us do a whole day of hosting 9'oclock in the morning to 7' o'clock at night."

Haruhi was speechless a Whole day of hosting While playing house! She would be existed! She would have to take care of Tamaki and Host hers AND Tamaki's clients and he had a lot! She knew she couldn't change Kyoya's mind though.

"Fine sempi thanks for the heads up." She walked away thinking on ways to prepare herself. Tamaki and the other host where playing on the play ground. They never stayed at one part for more than five minutes.

* * *

Tamaki and Hunny really like the slides though. Hunny and Hunny would climb up to the top of the slide and slide down together. Mori would be at the bottom and ketch them. (This is where all the fan girls go "AW so kawii" (did I spell that right?) because it's so darn adorable.) After the slide Tamaki rushed over to the wobbly brig and the twins seeing this jumped on either side while Tamaki screamed in fear and excitement. The twins would get bored very quickly and run off some where. Tamaki would then meet Hunny at the Jungle gym. Mori would hold onto him and Hunny and he would race. Tamaki didn't really like heights though so he would get down as soon as they finished. Tamaki searched for some thing else to do and saw Haruhi near the sand box. He ran over to her and drags her into the sand box. They made a hill and tunnels until the twins came and crushed it, making Haruhi and Tamaki very upset. When Tamaki was tired and needed a break he went over to Kyoya.

"Sippy cup mommy!" Kyoya could always say

"Use your manners say please and thank you Tamaki" Tamaki would pout but still say it.

"Mommy please I have my sippy cup." Kyoya would put some ice in his sippy cup to cool down his lemonade and give it to the child. Tamaki and him would just sit and stare at each other. Tamaki would have a big goofy smile and Kyoya a blank face. We Tamaki are finished he got up kissed Kyoya on the cheek and give him his sippy cup. Kyoya would blush a little and watch Tamaki go back and play. The first time Tamaki kissed Kyoya ever one was afraid for the little child. Kyoya just calmly told him thank you and sent him off. Then twins were having a field day, recording it and taking pictures.

* * *

It was soon lunch time so Haruhi made Mac&cheese for Tamaki and sandwiches for the hosts. (Take note that Tamaki is eating Mac&cheese) She cleaned up and put Tamaki and Hunny down for a nap. The two small hosts slept cuddled together in Tamaki's bed. Again there was a lot of photo taking. (They have so many pictures they could make five scrape books) Even Mori took a picture on his and Hunny's phone. The host left the room and had a meeting.

"Just because boss is a baby doesn't mean we can't do something this vacation." Hikaru said. Then they, well mostly the twins, started to list off places they wanted to go.

"Yeah I wanted to go to the water park and commoners fair this week" Kaoru shouted, only to be shushed by Haruhi.

"I wanted to go to the Amusement park and commoners Mall" Hikaru was even louder than his brother. MORI had to shush him. Then the twins went on and on about going to other places and what they do, wear, and see at those places. Kyoya interrupted them.

"Don't forget all day Friday we have 'Family' hosting." It's been about an hour and Hunny just woke up but Tamaki still had a half hour left.

"Mitsukuni wanted to go to the Aquarium and zoo." Mori said. Just then Hunny came rushing in.

"Yeah I wanna see ALL the animals!" Haruhi knew her feet would hurt this coming Monday from all the walking she would be doing this week. Kyoya scheduled the week event for them.

* * *

Sunday- Mall

Monday- Hiking at the wild life recerives

Tuesday- Aquarium

Wednesday- Water Park

Thursday- Zoo

Friday- Hosting

Saturday- Commeners Fair

Sunday- Tamaki would turn back so they would all just stay at South wing

* * *

Through the baby monitor they hear Tamaki wake up. Haruhi goes in and thinks about potty training Tamaki. Kyoya mentioned that Tamaki wasn't potty trained until he was in his late threes. So she changes his diaper and call Kyoya into the room. Kyoya walks in and Haruhi explains about the potty training idea. Kyoya agreed. They then explain to Tamaki about using the big boy potty. Tamaki is a bit shy at first and nervous.

"Tamaki if you use the big boy potty me and Haruhi will be very happy." Tamaki hear tis from 'mommy' wanted to try it using the bid boy potty right away. The baby monitor was still on in the living room. The other four host hear the potty training speech. The twins where laughing so hard that they where rolling on the floor. Being the twins they thought they tease Tamaki. The busted into the room and swooped up Tamaki. Bring him into the bathroom.

"Now boss when you use the big boy potty you have to be careful." Hikaru said as he held Tamaki over the toilet.

"Yes, some times the potty likes to eat little kids who use it." Kaoru whispered in his ear.

"The potty makes you fall in, and then it eats you." Hikaru whisper in the other ear

"You know when the potty monster because it will make a loud Roaring noise" then the twins flushed the toilet.

Haruhi knew they would scare him. She ran after them but she was to slow. The damage was done. It took Haruhi, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori to calm down the frantic Tamaki. That was it for the potty training for today. (I made this up not true story)

* * *

What really calmed Tamaki down, was having cupcakes for snack. Hunny thought it would be cute to eat baby cakes for snack, you know because Tamaki turned into a baby. The twins did it again though. They took his cupcake and took a bite. Tamaki was in the germ phase so he didn't want ANYONE to touching his food.

"Mommy they ate my cupcake! IT has germs!" (This happened to my sister my dad was teasing her and licked the frosting on her cupcake, my mom had to get her a new one. She avoided my dad the rest of the party. LOL XD. Even know she hates it. hehehe I drink out of her cup when she's not looking. LOL! It's good nature though she teases me about *gulp* shots)

Tamaki couldn't take it this time and went to his playpen and sat in the corner. Haruhi was PISSED. The twins had gone too far, she whacked them on the head and sent everyone home. Unfortunately for Hunny and Mori they had to leave to. She had to promise Tamaki he could have Mac&Cheese for dinner for him to get out of corner. Then Kyoya had to promise to watch TV with him as well. By this time it was around 5:30 so Haruhi started dinner for them. Kyoya and Tamaki watched TV, while she cooked. Kyoya was about to ripe his eyes out, NO MORE WIGGLES! Dinner was done and they ate dinner Tamaki had Mac&Cheese and the teens had chicken and rice. That night Tamaki had night mares about devil haired twins and toilets.

* * *

**Me: wow this is super long chapter! Yeah!**

**Haruhi: But, I have a head ache **

**Twins: Do you want us to make it better**

**Kyoya: You caused enough trouble to day**

**Hunny: That was really mean of you Hika-kun, Kao-kun**

**Me: I hope you feel guilty**

**Mori: Ah**

**Hikaru: Hey Kyoya did your family get that new order of NEEDLES today**

**Kaoru: Yeah the huge pointy ones that go into you bone**

**Me: *Sob* You GUYS are worse than my MOM!**

**Hunny: Mel-chan let me give you a BIG huge**

**Me: *Huggs* THANK YOU Hunny, I feel better**

**Me: Any ways I went to a forensics lab today it was awesome! Maybe there will be a crime the hosts have to solve.**

**Haruhi: Keep me out of that**

**Me: *Renge laugh* we'll see about that**

**Kyoya: I apologize for Mel's bad spelling and grammar. Also Mel is not 50% sure if she will put in a mystery. If you have any ideas please contact me at Mel's email ****. Thank you. **


	8. What did the Twins do?

What did the twins do

* * *

Haruhi woke up to something warm next to her. Looking down it was Tamaki he was snuggling next to Haruhi. He must have had a bad dream, she though. Tamaki was such a beautiful baby. His golden locks framed his cute baby cheeks. His eyes just a bit big on him, show all of his emotions in that handsome violet of his. Tamaki was like a baby angle. Well when he wasn't being crazy energetic. Haruhi looked over at the clock it was 8:30. Wow she needed to get breakfast done. Carefully she picked up Tamaki making sure he didn't wake up and went inside Kyoya room. Peeking in she saw the shadow king sleep. Kyoya didn't look like the shadow king though. He looked like a handsome young princes, he was peaceful and very sexy looking. WAIT! Hold that though, sexy, Kyoya sexy. Haruhi need more sleep if she was thinking these kind of thoughts. Haruhi felt very shy how and wanted to run out the room. What was she going to do with Tamaki? If he had come into her room he would expect to be next to someone. She didn't want him to get scared when he woke up. Looking over at Kyoya she noticed he was sleeping on his side. Haruhi wasn't a scholarship student because she was stupid. She lifted the blankets up on the empty side of the bed and placed Tamaki next to Kyoya. Tamaki did the rest. Getting as close as he could, he snuggled with Kyoya. Kyoya usually would have woken up by know but he felt, safe and warm with the people in his room. Then when a small buddle of warmth cuddled with him he couldn't help it he snuggled right back. Haruhi seeing the to boys cuddle like this took Kyoya's camera off this desk and turned of the flash and took some pictures. Haruhi was still a girl she still loved baby pictures, even if she wouldn't admit it to anybody.

* * *

Haruhi left the two and went to make breakfast. She was fancy to bad eggs, bacon (A lot of bacon no one new but Haruhi LOVED bacon), sausage, pancakes, home fries, toast, French toast, croissants, bagels, and much more, there was even different butters and syrups out on the table. Haruhi was proud of her self and very happy about then food she could eat. Her cell buzzed in her pocket.

"Haru-chan we are out side the door!" Hikaru took the phone out of Hunny's hand.

"Yeah and we are Hungry!" Kaoru took the cell then.

"Sorry Hunny-sempi. Haruhi, do you have breakfast for us?" Sigh well at least the food wasn't going to waste. Blushing looking at the table she went way over board with the cooking breakfast thing.

"Yeah there is enough for you guys. Be quite when you come in Kyoya and Tamaki are still sleeping." She walked to the living room and opened the door. They all filled in, and headed to the dinning room.

"Wow Haruhi-Chan it looks like what are chefs make us for breakfast." The twins where picking bacon of the plate.

"No way Hunny-sempi it tastes so much better." Kaoru said wiping his face with a napkin.

"Yeah don't even compare those losers to Haruhi!" Hikaru was stuffing his face with more food.

"I'm glad you like it." Haruhi made everyone sit and take plate. That's when everyone noticed Haruhi in her silk night gown and robe.

"Well, well look at you Haruhi." The twins had an evil look on their faces. Haruhi blushed and tried to excuse her self. The twins got her though. They got up and attached them selves to her. Even if the night gown wasn't revealing it was sort and very sexy on her.

"Oh Haruhi your just like a housewife."

"Cooking breakfast and wear such a very good looking nightgown around the house"

"It's our design too, whit for innocents"

"Silk, for that yummy look." Meanwhile Tamaki woke up from the noise and yummy smell of breakfast. Kyoya woke up to. Not as grouchy but upset to find Tamaki in his bed. The two got dressed and went into the dinning room. Tamaki saw those evil twins on his Haruhi. Not again Haruhi thought. Tamaki started to cry and yell.

* * *

"NO BAD MONSTERS" Kyoya who just woke up and hungry walked over to Tamaki who was hanging on to Haruhi's leg and picked him up and put him in his high chair. Then went over to the twins' smacked them up side the head. The twins let go of Haruhi to protest. Haruhi dashed off to her room to get ready. Kyoya made a plate for him and Tamaki and started to eat. Mori and Hunny offered to help feed Tamaki. The twins reject finished eating and went of to the playroom to find something to do.

Haruhi came back and finished eating. When they were done she cleaned up while Kyoya took them into the living room to watch some TV. Kyoya but on Noggin (remember when it was Nick Jr. lol) and they watched the Wonder pets.

"_Wonder pet wonder pets we're on our way to save the baby Tanuki and save the day, we're not that big we're not that tough but when we woke together we got the right stuff_" Hunny and Tamaki sang along with them while Mori just watched the little ones. Kyoya was finishing making the plains for the day. The twins were no where in sight. (um this is bad where did then go? What kind of trouble are they causing! The world is going to end!) Haruhi finished up cleaning and joined the others in the living room. She didn't see the twins and asked where they ran into the living room.

"Ok so the place is clan you want to head over to the mall now?" Haruhi asked everyone.

"Yeah! Mall!" Tamaki and Hunny cheered. Hikaru and Kaoru bobbed their heads eagerly. Kyoya got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"The car is really Haruhi lets go get Tamaki ready." Haruhi took Tamaki and led changed his diaper and put his shoed on. Kyoya got the diaper bag ready. When they were done Kyoya locked up and they were on there way to the mall.

* * *

**Me: my gosh I have been so busy lately first I went on a girl scout field trip Tuesday, Wednesday I went to the doctors, Thursday I got grounded and couldn't us the computer, and today I went to my grandfathers and fixed some stuff on my fanfic account. And I still have Homework! **

**Hunny: Mel are you sick :'(**

**Me: no just hurt my foot my mom wanted it checked out I'm fine**

**Hikaru: you're in Girl Scouts, but you're not in middle school any more!**

**Mel: I love GS don't dis us we go all kufu on you**

**Kaoru: was that suppose to be funny**

**Me: no it was suppose to be Hilarious!**

**Kyoya: Do I have to make you disappear?**

**Haruhi: Mel I'm sorry to say but that was really bad **

**Me: *go to the corner of woe* **

**Mori: Ah(I say that you took out the intro page)**

**Me: yeah I didn't like it so I took it off**

**Hunny: Mel-chan I hear you are going to make an Easter fanfic**

**Mel: Yep! I am! I will try to post all of it on Easter! (Key word TRY)**

**Mel: also you will start seeing a pattern in my writing I will have about 2 chapter for each 'day' or just about usually in the morning and one for the rest of the day. Maybe even an extra chapter for a really long day. Then I will write one chapter on romantic scenes. Or at least I will TRY to.**

**Haruhi: Hey what were you to twins doing earlier**

**Twins: you will find out to night *evil smirks***

**Me: poor Haruhi**

**Kyoya: this will be interesting**

**Mel: you bet your laptop on it!**

**Haruhi: Mel does not own OHSHC and I'm sorry on her behalf foe her very bad spelling and grammar.**

**Hikaru: People with bad spelling and grammar unite *me and Hikaru high five***

**Kaoru: Oh brother**

**Hikaru: Yes my brother?**

**Kaoru: Never mind**

**Mel: Does any body read this or think I should make it shorter if do please tell me and please more R/R I know you guys are out there ****Also I think it's awesome people from other countries like my story! That's really cool! **


	9. At the Mall

At the Mall

* * *

The car pulled up to the biggest mall Haruhi had ever seen. All the people going in had designer clothes on. Some even had butlers and maids following them. This was the mall for the rich and powerful. The mall was called Central Mall of Ouran. Haruhi thought that it must be owned by the Souh's. The twins and Hunny got out first, Mori followed right behind. Kyoya got Tamaki out of his set and got out of the limo. Tamaki squirmed out of his hands and raced to Mori who had his stroller. The stroller that could fit three adults! Hunny was already in with his Bun-Bun. Mori was going to push them. Tamaki jumped in and snuggled with Hunny. Haruhi was still in shock the twins smirking and lifted her out of the car trying to put her in the stroller with Hunny and Tamaki. She woke up from her daze and stopped them by pinching their hands away.

"Go, Go, Go!" Tamaki was rocking in the stroller trying to push it forward they all laughed and cheered and headed toward the doors. Kyoya was in back with Haruhi and explained the floors to her. (Next section is about the lay out of the mall you can skip if you want. The Host club will be on the Food court areas, Baby floor, the roof, and the teen floor.)

* * *

The bottom floor was the food court. Haruhi was expected to see McDonalds and Burger King but all she saw was expensive five star restaurants. Taking the elevator they headed toward the baby floor. Full of baby and Toddler stores there was even a section roped up for a child care center.

The second floor was the children floor same as the Baby floor except for younger children.

The next floor was for the older kids and preteens. There was a hang out place with an arcade and some cafes on this floor.

The floor above this was for older teen like them with a lot more hang outs, there are a cosplay cafés, arcades, and mini golf, bowling, manga store and much more.

On the six floors was for women mothers and other class ladies shopped with out holding back.

The seventh floor was for men. Lots of men were standing around talking to one another wives and maids dragging them into stores to buy some more stuff.

The top floors where house improvement, book stores, everyday things, and hobby shops.

On the roof was a 'small' fair with rides, games, and food stands. For protection guards were stations at every store and entrance kids were kept in there area, mothers felt safe to go shopping and not worrying their kids would be kidnapped. Also teen couldn't sneek into restricted areas. This mall was made for the whims of the rich.

* * *

Haruhi was surprised and a bit impressed. They first headed to the baby section. Tamaki seeing the play area wanted to play to. Mori took the stroller over so Hunny and Tamaki could play.

The twins headed over to their mom's shop to check out the sales. Haruhi watched Tamaki play with the other children. Kyoya was off to talk with some important bussines moms who where there with their kids. Haruhi had half an hour to her self until the twins came over.

"Haruhi come with us!" Hikaru grabbed her arm.

"Yeah we are taking you shopping!" Kaoru took her other arm. They picked her up and headed to the teen section.

"No put me down! I don't need more cloths." They took her any ways. The dragged her into every store and made her try on everything.

* * *

Tamki in the mean while was having blast. There were all sorts of kids his age. Tamaki loved to play with the girls. Mori watched as he saw Tamaki 'host' the little girls.

"Your hair is super pretty." The little girl with curl caramel hair, blushed and giggled, and offered Tamaki a goldfish. Tamaki giggled has the girl feed him. Then some more little girls came up to him and he complemented them as well. Soon Tamaki was being fawned over by the care takers, moms and little girls.

Hunny was playing cowboys with the boys. They didn't know why the moms were cooing over that one boy. They like this boy better. Tamaki was having fun but, when a girl had a similar characteristic as Haruhi he would look over to Mori to see if she was with him. When he saw she wasn't he could start to cry. The girls would be all over him. Hunny would come over and take out his cell and call Haruhi. She would come over for a while and then twins would take her away when Tamaki calmed down. Tamaki did this ever hour or so.

* * *

Finally it was lunch time. He went over to Kyoya and sat on his lap. The women Kyoya was talking to seeing this gave him a confused look, when Tamaki called him mommy.

"Mommy, I hungry!" Kyoya signed and checked his watch it was 1:00 they should start going to their reservation. Kyoya called Haruhi and head over to the restaurant.

* * *

Haruhi POV

* * *

She got three phone calls from Hunny when she was shopping with the twins. Tamaki was having separation anxiety, need her to come see him ever hour or so. At these time she escaped and to go see him. The twins would always come back and make her go shopping with her.

The worst part is that if they liked the outfit they would buy it. She know had enough clothes for the rest of her life and she didn't even like most of them. Lucky for her it was lunch time they all went to the restaurant.

"Haruhi! I love you!" As Haruhi walked into the restaurant to their table Tamaki tried to get out of high chair to run over to her. Kyoya settled him in his set. Haruhi sat next to him and colored with him. The waiter came over and took their orders.

"Tamaki you want chicken nuggets"

"Yeah nuggets!" The rest of the host ordered. The twins getting board decided to cause a bit of trouble.

"So Tamaki what are you drawing?" Kaoru asked sweetly to Tamaki.

"I draw me and Haruhi playing!" Tamaki said excitingly.

"I though it was squiggles" Hikaru said looking side ways at the picture Tamaki was drawing. Tamaki went on a rant saying it couldn't be squiggles if it was him and Haruhi playing.

The wateriest came over and served their food. The entire host cooed over Haruhi's eating her dish of sushi. Tamaki was eating his chicken in peace.

Then the twins 'fought' over who would feed Haruhi. A food fight broke out and Tamaki got mashed potatoes in the face. The restaurant was in an uproar the children were laughing and the parents looked disappointed and the poor mannered teens.

Kyoya gave them the entire shadow kings glare. Kyoya order their food to go and lead them out.

* * *

Harui took Tamaki to the bathroom and cleaned the crying child up. Haruhi promised Tamaki they would go to the roof and see the pets if he calmed down.

"Yeah, doggies! Ice-cream! Horseys!" Tamaki and they cheered way back to the host. Rambling on about how much fun they all will have.

"I promised Tamaki we go the roof."

"Well we still have some time. Why not?" Kyoya and the others started to the elevator.

* * *

**Me: Wow I just kept writing and writing and didn't notice how long I wrote this chapters so I broke it into two chapters **

**Hunny: I love playing with the little kids their so much fun!**

**Me: I knew you would. Mori you did such a good job today.**

**Mori: Ah (It was nothing)**

**Kyoya: Mel I know you have a new story out with a poll?**

**Me: YESSSSSSS. PLEASE read my new story! And poll PLEASE. The story starts out Easter story, so there will be lots of Bunnies! I have a poll to see which host should go out with Haruhi. So PLEASE READ MY STORY AND VOTE! I want to write it but can't only like 1 person voted!**

**Haruhi: wow you sound desperate get control of your self.**

**Me: I NEED PEOPLE TO VOTE *I break out crying***

**Twins: to shut her up please please read and vote, you don't even have to R/R just vote she is driving us insane.**

**Hunny: Mel also wants to apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Me: also my library just got volume 15 ****I just read it I love the bonus chapter (I all ready read the whole thing on mangareader. I read the volumes for clearer pics/American dub) I loved it I think I will write a Hunny and Reko fic!**


	10. The Black Pair

The Black Pair

* * *

Soon they were on the roof. Tamaki eyes got wide, this was amazing! He dragged Haruhi all over the place making go on all the rides with him. Tamaki even had Kyoya Haruhi and him ridden the tea cups five times!

The twins had a blast to playing all the games and winning prizes for Haruhi and even for Tamaki.

Hunny was keeping Mori busy. Just like Tamaki he dragged him all around doing twice as many rides and games as the other host. Poor Mori looked so tired.

* * *

When they got to the pet store things relaxed. The 'kids' were some what quite since they didn't want to scare the animals. Kyoya convinced the store clerk to bring in some animals for them to pet and play with. One black kitten really liked Kyoya and Tamaki found it funny when the kitten jumped on Kyoya's lap.

"Mommy! Look at the kitty its funny!" Tamaki giggled an pet the small kitten on Kyoya's lap.

"Yeah Mommy the kitten loves you!" Hikaru said while petting a red kitten with golden eyes.

"The kitten wants to go home with you!" Kaoru said while he pet Hikaru's kitten sister.

"Kyo-can are you getting the kitten!" Hunny was playing with a big white _**Poofy**_ kitten.

"Kyoya if you get that cat it stays in your room." Haruhi liked animals put they some times made her sneeze. She was watching in the corner with Mori while a calico kitten and mother of the kittens slept at there feet.

"NO I will not! Get this CAT as a pet!" Kyoya scoffed.

Kyoya not a pet person, he hated this.

This kitten was getting annoying making hole in his pants, but it was cute.

The twins seeing this wanted to play a prank on Kyoya. They called the clerk over in secret and bought the cat and have its stuff sent to Kyoya. When Kyoya got home he should find a cute furry fan.

* * *

After the pet store they got dinner from the food stands. Tamaki and Hunny got chicken, the twins and Mori got hotdogs, Haruhi and Kyoya got burgers. They all marveled at their meals, fast food was very new to them. After the twins scared their hot dogs down, they bought three more with an extra purchase of loaded fries. Mori being big guy bout two more and plan fries. (Have you ever met a teenage boy who didn't eat like 5trillion hotdogs in one sitting?) Hunny and Tamaki ate their chicken and fries in the stroller getting ketchup all over the place. Kyoya having fast-food before didn't complain and ate his quickly finishing the loaded hamburger off with some extra salty fries. Haruhi ate her cheeseburger and a small order of cheese fries.

"Mommy here!" Tamaki waved his wrapper around for Kyoya to take. Kyoya looked at the small boy. He was cover in ketch up like everything else in the stroller. Hunny being older got less on him but still pretty messy. Kyoya sighed took a napkin and took care of the trash.

"Tamaki you shouldn't make a big mess, now look at you." Haruhi scolded. She lifted him up and they headed to the bathroom to clean up. Mori came over to the stroller and picked up Hunny. Giggling Hunny was carried into the male's bathroom to be cleaned up to. The twins tried to save their shopping bags place in the stroller. Kyoya got some baby wipes and started to clean up the stroller. Haruhi came back with a less messy Tamaki. Stains cover his shirt and pants. He him self was clean enough. Mori and Hunny came out soon after ready to go.

* * *

"Haru-chan can we get some ice-cream now?" Hunny really wanted some sweets. Tamaki hearing this cheered for ice-cream to.

"Hunny we just ate and I'm full why don't we walk around for a bit. Then coming back we can get some ice-cream and head home." Haruhi was tired it was 7:16 Tamaki needed to go to bed soon. They all agreed. They all relaxed and walked around playing last minute games and going on the merry go round.

On there way to the limo they all got a commoner's ice-cream called Dots.

"Haruhi the 'Dots' keep on going every where!" Hikaru was trying to scoop banana split ice-cream on to his tinny spoon, but they kept going over the edge of the cup and spilling.

"Hikaru you're just like a child some times." Kaoru took the spoon and scooped some ice-cream for his brother and feed it to him.

"Kaoru! Don't say that." Hikaru was pouting, and waiting to be feed more.

"Sorry but its true" Kaoru giggled and feed his brother some more. Haruhi thought that this act was switch around on purpose, because girls started to stare at the twins.

"You might be the more mature one, but at lest I have control in our room." Hikaru smiled at his brother. Kaoru looked annoyed, so he teased his brother with the ice-cream.

"Hikaru I disagree, your even more unstable in the bed room." Hikaru was finally able to get some in his mouth and eat.

"But I know you like it that way." Swollen he took his brother's hand and licked his sticky fingers.

Suddenly a whole bunch of fan girls came out of no where and squealed at the brotherly love.

* * *

The rest of the host club was about a few yards away and the twins rushed over. By the time they got to the limo Tamaki was covered in chocolate ice-cream. Hunny was on his fifth desert, Kyoya finished eating and cleaning him self up. Haruhi was two strawberry scoops left to finishing hers. The twins where done downing the rest of the ice-cream and licking each others fingers. They all got in and drove home. Hunny and Mori got out first. Hunny was sleeping in Mori's arms so Mori just nodded good bye. The twins were next and they kissed Haruhi on the check and wished her good night, they did the same to a very grouchy looking Kyoya. Tamaki feel asleep as soon they started to drive. At the house Kyoya carried in Tamaki, and Haruhi his diaper bag.

"I will put him to bed tonight." Kyoya was already heading to Tamaki's room.

"Thanks Sempi" Haruhi walked of to her room.

* * *

**Me: OMG I'm posting two chapters up at the same time be proud of me!**

**Hunny: WE knew you had it in you!**

**Me: Well I was thinking about some thing I would write a whole day and post it up, the write the romantic scene separately! So everyone can read up to a day. Then bam, a romantic scene to look forward to! Then you would be exited about the next day! This might take me longer though so I would update ever few weeks or days depending what's going on in my life. I also have like 40ish until summer!**

**Kaoru: I though you didn't want one of those long A/N nobody reads **

**Hikaru: This sounds a lot like a long boring A/N to me**

**Kyoya: I think you should add more script randomness**

**Me: I'm surprised you said that Kyoya **

**Kyoya: I'm looking out for the story's best interest those fan girls love a good fanfic**

**Haruhi: rich bastard**

**Me: But he has glasses and deep inside a good person**

**Twins: so Haruhi you soon will she our very special surprise**

**Haruhi: You two better have not done something stupid**

**Hikaru: Oh no it was with everybody's best interest in mind**

**Kaoru: Yes the fan girls who need a bit more sexy situation are sure to be pleased**

**Kyoya: You better hope this will benefit us so much I don't torture you until your begging for Hell. **

**Me: 80 ummmmmmmmm I got to go *finds secret note book with Baby talk story in it and runs the hell out of there***

**Mori: Ah forgive her for her spelling and grammar. We are working on this problem with her.**

**Me: Mori you need to talk more and do some funny unlike Mori things**

**Hunny: *giggle* tehehe Mel-chan making you talk and funny like a clown**

**Mori: *frown***


	11. The Surprises

The Surprises

* * *

Haruhi POV

* * *

Kyoya, Haruhi, and Tamaki were finally home.

"I will put him to bed" Kyoya announced half way to Tamaki's room.

"Thanks Sempi, have good dreams Tamaki, good night Kyoya" Haruhi exhausted dropped of the diaper bag and headed to her room. She stripped and put her clothes down the laundry shut. She filled her tub with hot water and even put in Strawberry bubble bath in. When the tub was ready Haruhi got in and bathed.

_**This feels so nice. I love this smell.**_

Wrapping herself in a big purple fluffy towel she got ready for bed. Coming out of the bathroom refreshed and ready for bed she looked for her pajamas. There was only one in her drawer. She went to the closet in a panic; there was nothing in the closet she could wear to bed either. She went back to her room and looked in the drawer again hopping in it was just a lapse in reality. No it was not, there in her drawer was the most embarrassing piece of clothing she had seen in her whole life. It was so embarrassing she couldn't even describe it to anyone if they asked.

(This outfit is too hard for me to explain, so this is the link if you wanted to see it)

* * *

.com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265482769609&c=Page&cid=1304338695641&pagename=vsdWrapper

* * *

_**Those twins have gone too far! What can I do I need pajamas.**_

Looking at the problem in the drawer again, she decides to wear them.

_**I'm just going to have to wake up really early and change so nobody would see me. I will stay under the covers and not get up tonight; it wasn't likely that anyone would come into my room this late anyways, but just in case**_**.**

Haruhi got her history home work and got into bed.

_**I need to start some of this or I will fall behind. **_

* * *

Kyoya POV

* * *

Kyoya just finished cleaning up Tamaki and putting him to bed. He was headed toward the closet bathroom to wash up.

_**I'm so tired. The host club really embarrassed us today I will have to conduct damage control.**_

He got his pajamas from his pajama draw from the closet and turned on the shower. Kyoya stripped and stepped into the shower. He washed up in the shower using his favorite mint sent soaps. Grabbing a towel he dried off and put on his pajamas. While walking to his room he toweled dried his hair. Stepping into his room he went over to his desk and checked his emails.

Sitting down he did some late night work. In the middle of his work something soft and warm was curling up at his feet. Surprised Kyoya looked under his desk.

_**I'm going to kill those twins or something worse. **_

Curled up at Kyoya's feet was a furry black kitten with a purple ribbon, attacked to the ribbon was a note. Picking the kitten off the floor he detached the note. The kitten was very excited to be given attention. It was squirming in Kyoya's arms and meowing. Kyoya unfolded the note and read the twins note.

* * *

_Dear Shadow Lord,_

_We couldn't help notice your love for this loveable, cute, furry feline companion. Knowing how shy you are we decided to give her to you as a surprise! So have a great time snuggling and cuddling with your new pet! We even bought toys and furnishings for her! Some are in your room and the rest in the playroom. Enjoy the kitten!_

_Your lovable innocent twins!_

_Hikaru & Kaoru_

* * *

Fuming and dropping the poor surprised kitten Kyoya looked at his room and noticed a cat tree in the corner of the far wall with toys cluttering the tower. The kitten ignoring the evil aura from its new master tried to cuddle with Kyoya's feet.

Outraged Kyoya crumpled the note and grabbed the kitten by the scruff and stormed to Haruhi's room. Note noticing the P.S. on the bottom of the twins note.

* * *

_P.S. Kyoya also enjoy our **special **surprise to Haruhi, you will **really **like it!_

* * *

Haruhi's POV

* * *

I was reading quietly in my room when a sudden stomping interrupted me. Then my door opened with a loud sudden crash. Kyoya was in the door way looking madder than that time he scared that little kid in the mall. He was holding a kitten. Not any kitten it was the black one from the pet store. Dangling in his hands the kitten looked at me with its deep dark eyes full of confusion. It was the twins fault I am 100% sure of this.

To my surprise Kyoya, who looked like he was going to rant at me about the kitten, was blushing. Giving me a look over once and his eyes lading on mine not letting our gazes to leave the others.

"Haruhi was that the surprise the twins gave you?" I couldn't be more embarrassed. Looking down I noticed my blanket had fallen off of me. Kyoya could see the top half of this stupid nightgown, if you could even call it that. Covering my self I answered him with as much dignity I had left.

"Yes, they took all my other clothes and left me with this. I also see they got you one to." He nodded toward the cat that was placed on my bed.

"Yes, well this is a problem for you and me both. How about I lend you one of my shirts and shorts?" I was so happy when he offered me the clothes. I love baggy clothes to bed, they were more comfortable, and I could get out of this stupid thing. The kitten came up to me and rubbed against me.

"Yes please sempi!" He left the room quickly to get the clothes. When he left the kitten jumped onto my lap and reached for my face. Sempi problem was a bit more complicated. We would have to return the kitten in the mooring, but knowing sempi he didn't want the cat roaming around the house. He sure didn't want it in his room. The kitten licked my cheek and rubbed its face against mine. Well I suppose she could stay in my room. Sempi is letting me borrow his clothes it's the least I can do. That and the cat didn't seem to give me allergies.

Kyoya came back with the clothes and left just as quickly as he came in. Throwing the lingerie to the floor I quickly got dressed. The kitten jumped of the bed and went over to the discarded cloth. Playing with the ribbons on the lingerie I opened the door to the closet and Kyoya walked in.

* * *

Kyoya POV

* * *

When I walked into Haruhi's room I found something very surprising. Haruhi was in a sexy apron like lingerie reading in her bed. I will say that seeing this would make any man turned on. She looked very sexy and she was there for the taking. My eyes uncontrollable looked her soft lush white skin.

What I can't do this she's Haruhi and she might leave if I approach her that way, beside she loves Tamaki I'm sure of it. The kitten started to squirm in my hands I let it down on her bed and confirmed my suspicions that the twins was behind this as well. I quickly offered some of my clothes to her anything would be better than her wearing that.

I grabbed the smallest clothes I had, they would still be big on her but she liked to wear men's clothes any ways. Coming back I saw here cuddling with the kitten. I must have a 'problem' in my pants now if I didn't before; they were just so cute together. The kitten's paws were on her small chest and their faces were rubbing against each other. I handed her the clothes and blotted out of the room not wanting to be caught.

I calm myself down, and soon she opened the door to her room to let me in. Looking at her now was even worse than looking at her with the lingerie on! My clothes were so big they were practically falling off her shoulders. The shirt covers the shorts and made it look like she was naked underneath! I had to get out of here.

"Kyoya sempi um thank you for the clothes and um if you like you can leave the kitten in here." Haruhi was blushing such a deep pink I wanted to melt with her right then.

"Yes that would be fine well good night Haruhi." I didn't want to look suspicious so I walked to the door and when safely in the closet I ran to my room. I went over to my bed and sat down. My problem was very clear; I have to take another shower a very, very cold one. I got up and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Haruhi POV

* * *

I am kind of confused on Kyoya's behavior he seemed rushed and shy. Not the cool composed sempi I know. He must have been decussated by the lingerie that I was wearing. Even more exhausted I gave up and crawled into the bed, the kitten following me. I soon feel asleep and dreamed of evil twin maids dressing me up in horrible inappropriate uncomfortable clothes.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Hi everyone sorry it's been so long since I last posted I have been busy with school and my computer broke (When I mean broke, I mean we had to get a new computer :P )**

**Twins: Did everyone like our Surprises!**

**Haruhi: If Kyoya doesn't kill you first I will**

**Kyoya: Sorry Haruhi I all ready took care of it**

**Hikaru: Hey it's Mel's story!**

**Kaoru: Yeah so don't just blame us!**

**Hunny: Mel-chan why did you write the story in two different formats?**

**Mel: *getting death glares from Kyoya and Haruhi* Well I wanted to try out new styles of writing to see which felt more comfortable writing I would Love to have people tell me what they think!**

**Mori: Should I take of the kitten**

**Kyoya: No that's ok I think I will keep it**

**Everyone: *jaw drop* WHAT**

**Kyoya: she could bring a lot of profit**

**Everyone: *face palm***

**Mel: any ways Sorry for updating so late and please review.**

**Haruhi: hey aren't you making a new story? Called Dice of men, what's that about?**

**Mel: yeah its going to be on my other account Melloveshunny it will be rated M I'm in the middle of writing it. I might be posting soon.**

**Hunny: I love your username Mel-chan!**

**Me: Thanks Hunny!**

**Twins: thanks for reading sorry about grammar and spelling see you soon!**


	12. No sleep tonight

**No sleep tonight**

* * *

I been fooling around with the writing styles and decide to write in first person. The main story will be Haruhi's and Kyoya's point of view. Also I apologize for the late update. I will also be doing what some other authors have been doing. I will update the next chapter if I get 5-10 reviews, Thanks for reading! (POV means Point of view for anybody who does not know what that means)

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

* * *

I am glad Kyoya gave these to me to wear tonight, though he did act a bit strange. But, I was in that horrible skimpy night gown the twins tricked me into. Well what done is done. I just want to go to sleep. I put down my book and turned off my lamp. I snuggled under my covers and dosed off. Not even five minutes later Tamaki started to cry in the other room. I bolted up out of bed to check on him. Tamaki was wailing and crying, his face was cover in tears and snot.

"Tamaki, Tamaki what happened big boy?"

"I HURT!" Tamaki screeched in my ear. I looked him over he didn't look hurt no rash, cuts, bumps, burses nothing.

"Tamaki what hurts big boy?"

"MY TUMMY!" Tamaki was holding his stomach now. I looked in his bed for his Sippy cup. I looked at the half empty drink the milk smelt fine. Was it the food he ate today? Maybe some child's Tums would work. I think I say some under the sink.

"Do you need help?" Kyoya came over with the medicine he must have gotten some from his room.

"Yeah thanks." I held Tamaki down with a towel while Kyoya used the baby plunger to force Tamaki to drink the medicine. Let me tell you this kid was trouble kicking and screaming about taking his medicine. When that was over Tamaki tried to through it up but Kyoya stopped him by holding his nose, then game him some milk to sooth him. Tamaki still cried about his stomach.

* * *

Three hours later Tamaki was still crying I was tired Kyoya was scary tired and Tamaki never let up. The medicine still didn't work and he was making himself get a fever. Finally Kyoya had enough and called for a nurse to come help. She looked over Tamaki and she said she didn't know what was wrong it could be an allergic reaction to something he had. Kyoya and I rushed out of the house into a waiting limo to take us to one of Kyoya's family hospital. I was cradling a swaddled Tamaki who was kicking and thrashing. Kyoya was looking over his information on Tamaki; Tamaki didn't have any allergies to anything that Kyoya new about.

Finally at the hospital a doctor came rushing over to us and took Tamaki away and putting an IV into him. They checked Tamaki over. They did some test and a nurse helped me sooth Tamaki down for some sleep. 2:00 in the morning me and Kyoya where still up waiting for some news on Tamaki. Finally a doctor with black hair and that looked like an older Kyoya came in.

"Father! What are you doing here?" The man smiled down to us but it seems Kyoya wasn't watching him.

"Well when I can't fall asleep and need a break from the company I come here to fill in as a doctor on the night shift. I heard about you and decide to give you the results."

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

* * *

When my father walked in I was surprised why was he here of all placed. He was a busy man, doing hospital work is for the doctors we hire.

"Father! What are you doing here?" Tamaki stirred a bit so I watched him for any signs of distress.

"Well when I can't fall asleep and need a break from the company I come here to fill in as a doctor on the night shift. I heard about you and decide to give you the results." So all those night he left was to come here and work. I was very surprised. I bet I let it show a bit but I was tired and worried for my best friend.

"Thank you father, what is wrong with Tamaki?" We needed to know now what happening to him to make sure he is o.k. probably look like a worried father waiting to hear the doctor diagnoses.

"Well Kyoya did you know Tamaki is lactose intolerant?" my mouth feel to the floor. He had a stomach ach from all the milk and ice-cream we gave him.

"No I was not so Tamaki has a very upset stomach from drinking so much milk and ice-cream today." Haruhi was giggling now. I am too, we thought something horrible was happening like feeding him something he was allergic to but he only had an upset stomach from all the milk we gave him.

"Yes that seems to be the case; Miss Fujioka would you like me to send a nurse with some clothes for you?" I looked at Haruhi and blushed oh no, she was still in my over sized clothes through our rush we forgot about her. We both looked away shocked and she looked ashamed and embarrassed. A nurse came to her and gave her some clothes and led her to a room quickly.

"Father me and Miss Fujioka are in no sort of relationship together our friends had played a joke on her and thus I let her borrow my clothes." I swear I saw my father smile for a second.

"Well Kyoya don't start a scandal, but... Miss Fujioka seems to be a great strong woman with a bright future and very good maternal instincts, in fact she reminds me of your mother." I gasp was he giving me permission to take her! He turned around and walked away, before I could say anything.

"Good night Kyoya you may take Tamaki back home now." I was in shock to say the least. Just then Haruhi came out with some sweat on with Tamaki in her arms.

"Kyoya we can take Tamaki back home now" I got up and we head to the exit, the limo was waiting for us I opened the door for Haruhi and she slide in and put Tamaki in his car seat. I got in after her and we drove home.

"At first I thought your father was hard and maybe a bit cruel but after tonight I have gain a respect for him"

"Yes he is a very respectable man."

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

* * *

We finally made it home Kyoya carried Tamaki into the house I stayed close to them. We agreed Tamaki would sleep with him to night. I was about to leave when a tried Tamaki grabbed my shirt.

"NO mommy stays with me" Tamaki wimped I didn't want to go but I couldn't sleep in Kyoya's room!

"Haruhi it's ok if you sleep in here tonight Tamaki wants both of us and we will put him in the middle" I must have been really tired because I agreed to it. Kyoya got in his bed and tucked Tamaki next to him and I got in on Tamaki's right. Kyoya shut off the lights and we drifted to sleep. Tamaki woke up once more that night complaining about his stomach me and Kyoya soothed him to sleep.

* * *

**Me- hey guys sorry I haven't updated sooner had some really bad writers block and started a new story on my other account called hunnylover my new story is called Dice of Men I just sent my next update to my beta so that should be coming up soon!**

**Haruhi- I thought you forgot about this story**

**Kyoya- well this just goes to show how one tracked minded and lazy she is**

**Me- true but whatever I could do better and I will try harder for know on**

**Karou- so like the surprises?**

**Hikaru- of course they did**

**Kyoya+Haruhi- Sure**

**Hunny- Poor tam-kun! He can't have yummy dairy products! No ice cream or strawberry milk or fun cereals!**

**Mori- No he can just in small amounts**

**Me- yea I'm the same way in fact this happened somewhat like me when I was smaller my aunts gave me too much to eat and dairy product I had a horrible stomach ache and pains my parents who didn't know brought me to the hospital and I just ended up given some pain and stomach medicines**

**Kyoya- thanks you for reading her story**

**Hikaru- sorry about her spelling and grammar**

**Kaoru -if you want to be her beta reader do it!**

_**Kitten metal growl and thinks nothing but world domination**_

_**Λ Λ**_

_**=(^~^)= **_

_**Says 5 reviews **_


	13. Sleeping In and Cat Food

_**I have given up on trying adding a chapter when people review I'm sorry but I just can't my small mind can't do it. But I will post at least once a month but it will be multichapter (I hope). I'm sorry I haven't said anything sooner I meant to do this earlier but couldn't.**_

**I decide to have all three of them sleep in so Haruhi does not wake up and make breakfast nor does Kyoya and Tamaki come in all happy and cherry sorry for any confusions!**

* * *

**Sleeping In and Cat Food**

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

* * *

I was sleeping in a warm bed when loud noise woke Tamaki, Haruhi, and me up from my bed. I looked at the alarm clock and it was 10:00. We were late getting up. I got out of bed open the door there were the twins listening at my door and Hunny and Mori behind them walking in and making themselves at home and very loudly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well Haruhi never late to make breakfast and Tamaki and you are always up around the time we get here, but today you weren't so we checked Tamaki's room and he wasn't there." Hikaru said leaning on his brother.

"Then we checked Haruhi's room and she wasn't in there either." Kaoru said laying his head in to his brother's chest.

"_So we came to see if they were in there with you_." They both just stared up at me like nothing was wrong.

"We guess we were right." The shrugged and got up from the floor and stretched.

"So Kyoya how did you like our presents?"

I was very irritated at this point and wanted to do some cruel unimaginable things to them but someone touched my shoulder, looking back at the person I saw a beheaded Haruhi holding a sleepy Tamaki. I cooled down very quickly as I watched Haruhi stretch and yawn, she was so cute they way she looked right now. She turned to the twins and stared them down. The twins' just smirked.

"The next time you do some like that I will never forgive you understood?"

The twins nodded vigorously. Tamaki now fully awake reached for me and I took him into my arms. He smuggled into me and yawned.

"Mommy I'm hungry" his stomach growled. With a sigh I got up to make something for him. Mori came over and took Tamaki from me and handed him to Hunny.

"I will make breakfast you two can get ready." He nodded to Haruhi who was being questioned by the twin who were wondering why she was wearing different pajamas. She tried to explain to them what happen last night but they weren't listening to her.

"Thanks Mori we will be out in a moment." There was a meow at my feet. It was the kitten clawing up my carpet. I forgot about it up till now.

"Mori will you feed her as well please?" I bent down and brought the kitten to Hunny and Tamaki to play with. The three of them were having a great time playing and watching the wonder pets in the living room where we set everyone up.

"I will take them to the playroom and go make something for them to eat." Mori took his charges and left me and Haruhi to get ready for the day.

* * *

**Hunny POV**

* * *

Apparently last night Tamaki got sick from all the dairy stuff he ate. Haruhi and Kyoya went to the hospital and everything to care for Tamaki. They stayed up so late they slept in! Mori and I needed to help the two out as much as we can. So Hik-chan kao-chan Tama-chan and I went to the playroom while Takashi made something to eat. Tamaki was playing with the kitten and me and Hikaru and Kaoru were playing some video games. They were forbidden to leave my sight. Soon Takashi came in with cereal and juice for Tamaki a plate full of breakfast pastries for me with some tea, the kitten had a bowl full of cat food and a water dish, the twins and Takashi had some eggs, toast, and orange juice.

We all ate in peace.

Mori left Kyoya and Haruhi's breakfast out in the dining room. They came in after they were done eating and getting ready. By that time we finished eating the kitten was taking a nap, so we all drew some pictures. I of course drew bunbun, Tamaki made his 'family', Hikaru made designs and Kaoru chose to write up a new poem he was thinking about. Takashi was watching us, but he did draw a very nice land scape. Kyoya and Haruhi both came in ready to go.

"Thanks for watching them Mori and Hunny" Haruhi started to clean up the breakfast dishes while Kyoya came over to look at Tamaki's picture. I noticed the cat dishes in the corner those should had been put away to.

"Haru-chan forgot the kitty dishes!" like expected the twins got up and ran to get them off the floor, spilling most of the left over water and food onto the floor.

"We will give them to her!" Hikaru called out from the door way.

"Be right back" Kaoru called to us, right on Hikaru's heels but more careful with his bowl since he dint want water all over himself.

Well at least I didn't have to get up and do it. I went back to coloring my picture with Tamaki as we watched more Wonderpets.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

* * *

I was washing the dishes when the twins came storming in. Hikaru was running with the kittens food dish and Kaoru was speed walking with its water dish.

"Haruhi we got the cats dishes for you!"

"Thanks but we're going to keep those out there because were going out today so we won't be able to feed the kitten later." I was finishing the last dishes. Mori made Some eggs, toast, bacon, and bagels for us not only did he cook a wonderful breakfast but he mad Kyoya's his favorite tea and put the left over in a thermos for when we go out to day. I had some freshly squeezed orange juice that was left out.

"Haruhi! You should at least refreshed the adorable kitten's food and water!"

"Fine you guys do it."

"Well where is it?"

"I don't know ask Mori"

So Hikaru ran off to ask Mori were the food was, while Kaoru refreshed the kitten's water.

I was wondering what would happen to the kitten when we left this wing. Would it stay with Kyoya or would he get rid of it. I can't take it my apartments won't aloud a pet.

Kaoru was finished with the water dish and when he was turning around slipped on a banana peel and the water went flying onto me. I was sopping wet while Kaoru looked shocked, and he was blushing a bright red.

That's when the rest of the guys came in and saw me in my wet white shirt that showed my Hittan brand bra clearly.

"Mitsukuni don't look" Mori cover Hunny's eyes and Hikaru was gushing blood from his noise. Kyoya had a small slight smile on his face and came over and covered me with his shirt. Tamaki was laughing and yelling.

"Yeah me wet to!"

I turned away from Kyoya and headed to my room. I turned around and glared at the boys.

"Please clean this mess up, I will back in a second."

"Haruhi can you please change Tamaki to, try to wear green we are going to the wild life reserve today."

"That's fine I will be done in an hour" Tamaki needed a bath and get packed for the day. I took Tamaki to his room and set him down while I got myself a change of clothes. I undressed us in Tamaki's bath room and filled the tub.

"Bubbles! Haruhi Bubbles!" I put in bubble bath into the tub Tamaki was singing about bubbles again.

"I love bubbles, bubbles are fun bubbles make the tub so much fun I love bubbles!" I have to say Tamaki can be very cute some times.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

* * *

Time for some pay back I knew exactly what I would make the twins do.

"Since Haruhi said she needs to clean this up, and you two seem to cause her much trouble lately you will clean the mess up."

"Um Kyoya we don't really know what to do."

"You worked at the pension right?"

"Yes but…"

"So you two can clean up the mess right?"

"Oh Hika-chan Kao-chan you're so help full doing the chores well me and Takashi are going into the living room to watch some Wonderpets!"Hunny skipped off with Mori in tow.

"I have some work to do so make sure this place is spot less." I walked out of the room and in to my office. There I sat at my computer and looked up the servalence cameras in the kitchen. The twins where arguing how would do what and complaining how unfair that they had to clean up.

Kaoru being the more reasonable one got the mop and started to clean up the water Hikaru mean while went under the sink and got the cat food out. When Hikaru was done pouring the kitten food into the bowl he slipped back on a banana peel on the wet floor and the cat food went everywhere. He was red with furry. Hikaru got the broom and tried to sweep the cat food up but the now wet cat food was all mush and sticking to the floor.

Kaoru was in a flurry trying to figure out away to fix the mess up. He took all the paper towels and try to clean up the cat food that way put he just meshed that cat food more into the floor.

The twins were running around trying clean up the huge mess when the kitten came in and got tangled in their feet the twins fell down into the now really mashed up cat food. The poor kitten got its tail stepped on and jumped into a really big yet spot getting its self all wet. The cat went crazy! Running around everywhere and causing things to fall down.

"Ugg this is horrible that's it I give up I'm calling a maid!"Hikaru cried out.

"This is decussating I need a shower right now." Kaoru moaned mad he was clean himself off in the sink.

That's when I put on the intercom in the kitchen.

"Hikaru, Kaoru you have 30 minutes until Haruhi comes back so I hope your almost done. Oh and don't think about calling a maid non will come they all have strict orders not to come since the incident with the kitten."

"_WHAT THAT'S UNFAIR NO WAY CAN WE DO THIS BY OUR SELVES_" the now somewhat clean twins pouted.

"oh and if the kitchen is not done by the time Haruhi comes out she won't be able to make lunch, so you to will be paying for the rest of the weeks actives, food, and souvenirs out of our hosting account so your quota will be going up as well. "

"_YOU DEMON LORD!_"

"Hm? What you say I didn't hear that? Oh and you will be staying here until the house is complete clean and missing out onto days activities until you finish cleaning if you of course can't finish the kitchen in time. "

"_But that's in like 20 minutes!_"

"Well you better get started then now shouldn't you?"

"Kaoru there is no need for us to listen to him he might be the boss but we have our own minds!"

"Oh and since I can't take care of a kitten all the time you will pet sit the kitten when needed. If you don't well Haruhi will get mad at you and spend less time with you, but since me and Haruhi been getting along I guess she will come to me more."

"The shadow king is a pervert to! Milord must have rubbed of. We can't let Haruhi get mad at us!"

"Clean brother or the demon lord will take Haruhi away!"

There so gullible but they still need to clean up that mess. I watched the twins franticly try to clean up, it was quiet amusing. Surprisingly by the 5 minute mark the twins were almost done cleaning they just needed to wash some plates that feel onto the floor but it seems Haruhi and Tamaki finished their bath early. They came in to the kitchen holding hands. The twins had a horror stricken expression.

"Hey guys the kitchen looks great you did an awesome job want me to clean the rest for you?" She ushered Tamaki into the play room with Mori and Hunny. Then she went over to the sink and pushed the twins aside. She paused for a moment and looked closely at the twins. Who were cursing my name in vain.

"You should go take a bath you guys smell like cat food." She turned around and finished the dishes. The twins ran to the nearest bathroom to get themselves cleaned up.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

* * *

Well after taking a bath with Tamaki I calmed down and relaxed myself it wasn't like the twins did it on purpose. So when I saw the working hard to clean the kitchen I felt bad and decided to clean the rest myself. When I got closer to them I though they smelt like cat food. They probably dropped some on themselves and needed to clean up so I let them go. I made sandwiches for lunches and packed a few snacks, for us to eat. When I was done the twins came out fully dressed and clean and Tamaki was watch MORE Wonderpets with Hunny and Mori. They even decided to act it out.

Tamaki was Lenny reaching for the kitten on the top shelf while Mori who I could only imagine as Tuck since he wore a sailors hat picked him up. Hunny was singing 'This is serious!' so he must be MingMing. I laughed watching them it was so cute I have to make sure Kyoya got that on video.

Kyoya came in then and was watching them play with me and when Tamaki finally got down the kitten everyone cheered for him! He gave the kitten to Hunny and came rushing over to us.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look I got the kitten I got her!" Tamaki cheered and smiled up at us. I was shocked Tamaki just called Me mommy and KYOYA daddy. Kyoya was smirking and picked Tamaki up.

"Yes Daddy is very proud of you Tamaki"

"Love you daddy" Tamaki gave Kyoya a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. The twins walked in and saw the whole thing they were a bit frustrated.

"Tamaki you love mommy to right?" Kyoya faced Tamaki towards me and was still in shock. Tamaki reached out his hands towards me and I picked him up.

"I love you to mommy" Tamaki gave me a wet kiss and hug to. I was blushing very red.

"Aww they look like a real family there so cute! Right Takashi!"

"Yeah" Mori was smiling down at us.

"Oh no Kyoya brain washing milord and Haruhi we have to stop this Kaoru!" Hikaru shook his brother and pointed at us.

"Hm maybe we shouldn't they do look good together." Kaoru shrugged his brother off.

"What!" Hikaru looked hurt.

"Never mind let's get going" The twins left the room and got the lunches and everyone else got their shoes on. Then we all headed to the limo.

* * *

**AN**

**Mel- hey guys it's me I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Hunny- Yeah! New chapter and I got a part this time to!**

**Mel- yes you did!**

**Hikaru- I hate you right now that was the worst mooring ever.**

**Kaoru- I will never forgive you!**

**Mel- its Kyoya fault to!**

**Kyoya- I would have just sent the kitten back and send the twins to Antarctica.**

**Twins- Antarctica would be better than cleaning that mess up!**

**Mel- ummmm anyways!**

**Haruhi- at least the kitchens is clean and we're going to the reserve park.**

**Mel-yeah! And mori will have a big role in this chapter to!**

**Mori- Me?**

**Mel- Yep! So mori how do you feel about bears?**

**Mori- *gulp* um ok**

**Hunny- Oh no takashi going to be eaten by a bear!**

**Mel- hey guess what! I learned to play the tinfoil! And tie and cherry steam with my mouth!**

**Host club- ? What ?**

**Mel- yep I had to cover a can with tinfoil because I was putting away the food but I ripped too much tinfoil of. I put the too much tinfoil in my mouth while I was finishing wrapping up the food. Then my favorite song came up on ITunes called Lover, Lover so I hummed along to the song with the tinfoil in my mouth.**

**Guess what the tin foil made this cool sound that matched the song! I tried it with other songs and it sounded really cool. I showed my dad and he laughed at me. My sibling and mom think it's great!**

**Anyways I can play the tinfoil now LOL.**

**Also my mom crazy about cupons save me! We cute out over 300 alone to day! It was scary *Shiver* I think I have blisters. I love couponing to so I don't mind as much if I hate couponing. I even have my friends doing couponing for me (you know when you have a true friend when ther willing to cupon with you and your family). We send in old or coupons we don't need into a lady called the 'crazy cpoun lady' and she sends them over seas to the troops! So look into it if you can! It's a cheap and great way to help out the troops! And anybody can cut ou a cupon so schools or Girl/Boy scouts can do it to!**

**Also I'm going to school this wesnday 31/8! Then we have long weekend! I'm exited! Here the credits!**

**Mori- thanks to**

**Funny-kitty, balisonbitch, BerightThere, Tracey4T, Taylor, Hannah-chan, kitty13492, chocolatecheesescake23164, Draco'sgirl93, lostmoonchild, Akatsukifan14, McflygoonieFaxFan, IrishPride, SnOandZnt, hanako love,97elephantgirl, bookworm032,Carebear Shade, chaosound, Exorcist Junko-chan, FUUUU-Kira-L-RULES, grimkit HitachiinGirl1, japanesgal12, Kaya Strom, MindsetSymophony, nightlashcheetor, Princessakiza1090, Rose Kagalimes, shadow angel9999, sissy21, Vampire-princesses, VampireAngelWriter,Amamiya. Mizuki, , Phoenix Crystal Star, Surgiacl rose, xXaNimeLoVer1Xx**

**And everyone else out there who supports Mel-chan.**

**Kaoru- also we need a name for the kitten**

**Hikaru- we can't let our bundle of joy not have a name!**

**Kaoru- she is small and black**

**Hikaru- short haired with a long tail**

**Hunny- she super cute and loves to play**

**Kaoru- but she loves to cause trouble**

**Hikaru- and she loves the color purple!**

**Mel- so please sent me name ideas to call the kitten!**

**Host club and Mel- Thanks!**

_**Kitten metal growl and thinks nothing but world domination**_

_**Λ Λ**_

_**=(^~^)= **_

_**Says please review!**_


	14. Flowers and Bears OH MY!

To Whit your question was "just wondering did u use those flower names in honer of hunger games"  
w I did! I didn't know if anyone would ketch that little detail. OMG I love the Hunger Games! I went to the midnight shwoning and was FIRST in line! I was also the first person to sit down OMG I almosted died of happiness. (hide shrine for The Hunger Games)  
Ouran high school host club is my number one manga but The Hunger Games trilogy and GONE series are my favorite book serceis!  
IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME T^T i got the big ideas and no little fillers!  
I also got a wonderful beta reader w, Chiconmayarox; she is so awesome for doing this! As you all know my spelling and grammar are just…*growing mushrooms in the emo corner* so we welcome and praise you, Chiconmayarox THANK YOU FOR BETAING!

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

We got to the reserve with no major problems. We put the Wonder pets on in the limo for Tamaki and he fell asleep. Then the twins and Hunny had a fight about what to watch next. Kyoya took the remote and put it on animal planet. The wild animal violence kept the twins happy and the cute animals kept Hunny cooing. I sat reading my book. Kyoya was on his laptop; Mori was covering Hunny's eyes during part he deemed inappropriate.  
Kyoya checked in for us while Tamaki went running to the rose bushes and was squealing happily at the flowers.  
"Momma look at the pretty flowers! I like the red ones!" We looked at all the flowers on the bush; Tamaki tried to pick one, but I stopped him.  
"Don't pick the flowers or you'll hurt them." Tamaki's eyes grew wide.  
"I hurt the flowers!" Tamaki was teary eyed. It was cute when he did the innocent thing, now, but it wasn't cute when he acted this way when he was his right size.  
"Yeah Tamaki the flowers cry and scream and then die when you pick them" The twins came up to Tamaki holding a bouquet of flowers. The twins pretended to be the crying and screaming flowers to freak Tamaki out. Tamaki was sobbing and yelling at the twins for killing the flowers. I had to stop them.  
"You have to be special to pick flowers the right way so they won't get hurt!" I said, trying to calm Tamaki down. I glared at the twins.  
"You have to be a florist or a gardener to pick flowers." Mori picked up Tamaki while Hunny explained what florists and gardeners where to Tamaki. They went over to the water fountain and Mori gave Tamaki a few yen to throw in.  
"We are all set to go in the park. We can take as many pictures as we want and have a picnic at the designated spot. There only letting us in so we don't have to worry about a crowd." Kyoya stood next to me as we watched the twins splashing in the fountain and Mori was protecting Hunny and Tamaki from getting wet.  
"Alright, can I have the map please?" I turned toward Kyoya, who had a map for me and himself. I took it and looked at the park's layout. There were multiple flower gardens and forested areas. In the middle of the park were lake and picnic areas. The south side of the park had warning signs of wild animals. We would take the bunny trail to the lake. It was the fastest and easiest trail. The trail was flat and went through mostly flower gardens but it would lead us closer to the south side of the park. The rangers told us not to worry the animals don't like crowds and noises, and most likely not come near us. He really didn't reassure me.  
"Ok everyone, let's go." Kyoya gave the order and everyone started running. Mori walked ahead of us but behind the twins, Hunny, and Tamaki. As everyone frolicked and threw the flowers, Kyoya was sure to take pictures. He had the twins "hide" under a beautiful tree that I wasn't sure the name of and look like they were in a passionate "forbidden" love section. He placed Hunny and Tamaki in a field of cute lovely prim and rue flowers as the two made flower crowns for each other. Tamaki wasn't worried about making the flowers sad and die. I explain to him why it was ok to make flower crowns with these flowers. Kyoya decided to take a video of the two.  
"Tamaki, sweet heart, the flowers won't cry and be hurt if you pick them to make a pretty crown; they get very happy and excited. Only these flower though, ok, these flowers love to be made into pretty crowns the rest of the flowers liked to be looked at, not worn." Tamaki looked at me with a happy grin on his face.  
"Then I'm gonna make them into a crown for you, mommy! The flowers will be happy to be worn by a pretty mommy!" Haruhi blushed and Tamaki hugged her and went off on his task.  
"If he was like that when he was younger, so innocent and sincere, no wonder he grew up like he did." I watched Tamaki in amazement. Kyoya, standing next to me, looked down frowned a little, but he then turned away and called Mori over.  
"Mori-sempai, can you please take pictures of Haruhi, Tamaki, and I as a 'family' photo?" He nodded and took the camera. I was shocked, but not too much, as it made sense about the "family" photo the way Kyoya made it out to be. We called Tamaki over and he finished the crown for me and himself.  
"Mommy this is for you!" I bent down and he placed it on my head.  
"Oh, Tamaki, thank you, it's so pretty!" Tamaki hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.  
"You're welcome, I love you mommy." I blushed and my motherly instincts took effect and I hugged Tamaki. Kyoya, mean while, stepped back and had Mori video tape the whole encounter. The jerk was making money off of this sweet moment, that heartless, greedy man.  
"Tamaki, those flowers you gave mommy make her beautiful self more radiant." Tamaki giggled as Kyoya came over and placed an arm around my waist and his chin on my head as I held Tamaki. I was blushing and Tamaki was beaming with happiness. Mori and was getting yelled at by the twins and Hunny to get a lot of pictures of such a moment. To the twins it was black mail, and for Hunny, he wanted to keep the pictures to remember the cuteness.  
Finally we got enough pictures and came to the end of the trail. The picnic area was wide and very clean. We placed our basket on the table and set up. The lake was right next to us. Everyone wanted to go into the water, but it was time to eat. As we set up, well, I set up, the twins fooled around and Kyoya was taking pictures of them. Mori was watching Hunny and Tamaki play hide and seek.  
"Mori, can you come help me really quickly with the table." I called him over for a bit of help setting everything aside and for swimming later and the table now. The twins where being videotaped by Kyoya, and the "kids" where playing hide and seek in our line of sight. We got distracted, though, and took our eyes off them for just one moment and they were gone.

* * *

**Hunny's POV**

Tama-Chan and me where playing Hide-and-go-seek. Mori was watching over us. I really didn't need watching I'm 18 and a senior in high school. Takashi knows this, but it's more of the fact he likes to watch over the ones he cares for. Like when Haruhi asked for help, he went off to help her right away. I was in charge of watching Tamaki now. He was hiding and I was seeking. I closed my eyes and counted to ten.  
"10! Ready or not here I come!" I heard tama-chan giggling somewhere near the forest. I better find him before he gets lost. Tamaki was hidding behind a tree near a strawberry bush. He saw me coming towards him, when I got to close he ran off in the other direction deeper into the words laughing at his new game. Laughing I chased after him we ran around the bush until we both collapsed of exhaustion.  
"Nummy! Look Hunny! There nummy!" Tamaki was picking strawberries off the bush and eating them, getting red stain all over his face and shirt. Haruhi would be mad but he was just so cute!  
"Your right tama-chan! They are yummy after we had some let's bring the others some" we picked some for ourselves and ate happily. We made a pile for the others so we would eat them all. While picking from other bushes we saw some blue berry bushes to, this was a very lucky day! I wished we had some sort of basket to put these all in though. We left our strawberries and went on picking the blueberries. We had fun munching on the berries, Tamaki was stained red and purple and both of our faces where berry stained. While we where smacking I found some leaves I could weave into a basket, after it was finished we put the blueberries in and when back to our strawberries we put the rest of the berries into the basket and found a nice little stream nearby. I helped Tamaki clean up and we sat their waiting for someone to get us. Tamaki was sleepy and taking a nap under my arm. I remember when Chicka was small and do this it was so cute! I felt myself drift asleep.  
I woke to a giggle and a rough lick to my face. I bolted up to see Tamaki playing with a baby bear, yes a baby bear, and other one was licking my face! I didn't know what to do. I could fight them off no problem but...they were so sweet and fuzzy and adorable playing nicely with Tamaki! But Haruhi wouldn't like it if she found out he was playing with the bears...if Takashi was here he could reason with them!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile Mori was off in the forest searching for Hunny and Tamaki. Takashi was sharp and had an instinct to finding his little charges...but this is a fan fiction so Mori going to take the long way. Instead of entering the forest where Tamaki and Hunny did Mori went through the more dangerous part of the forest. Jungle noises where roaring in his ears and foliage blocked his way. Magically he had a machete in hand and start making his way to the little ones who where five feet to the left of him. Instead he went right and was taking the long way to getting them. Mori faced giant spiders, in which he tamed and they left him be. Then he came to a waterfall he swam threw the rough currants to get to the other side of the bank. He was caught in quick sand but did an Indiana Jones and used some vines to pull himself out. He then met a pack of wolves that lead him in the right detection to Hunny and Tamaki. Mori was muddy, dirty and looked just horrible. So when he got to the calm river bank, he looked like some sort of wild man, with only a loan cloth Tarzan would wear. Up ahead he saw his friends and he also saw the baby hears that where playing with them. With a heavy sigh he rushed over to the adorable play time group.

* * *

**Hunny PoV**

I saw Mori in the distance he looked like some sort of savage dirty with not a lot of clothes on. I waved and he waved back. Tamaki saw Mori to and rushed over to him and gave him a hug once he was close enough to where we are at. Mori swooped him up and ruffled his hair. As Tamaki chattered about eating berries playing with the bears and about how everyone is so slow. The baby bears automatically loved takashi. The on his legs trying to get attention from him. Mori patted each one and kept Tamaki on his hip.  
"Bears?" He questioned me.  
"Yeah but their friendly but I don't know about their mama" just them a roar dame from the bushes as said so mama appeared. She was huge and furious about strangers with her cubs. She was sizing up mori and was going to attack if he warning growls didn't star to work. Mori skillful put down Tamaki and pushed him toward me. I gave Tamaki I could protect him no problem the mother didn't seem to have a problem with me and Tamaki. She probably thought we are too little and harmless or she saw her cubs playing with us before. Takashi was fifteenth he was a threat. Takashi stared at the mama bear and did his animal mind reading thing, and mama was hooked. Her eyes went heart shaped as she went over to mori and started to cuddle him. He sighed and expected it. The cubs came over to Tamaki and stared to play with him. I looked toward mori he gave me a nod. We would stay five more minutes then go back.  
Meanwhile over with the twins  
"Hikaru do you see them?" Kaoru searched the surrounding area but clearly no one was in site.  
"kaoru, Tamaki with HUNNY and MORI went to find them Tamaki will he fine come on let's get into the water!" Hikaru jumped onto the lake and began splashing kaoru.  
"Hey that's no fair!" Kaoru jumped in and the twins had a water fight as they waited for the others to come down.  
Meanwhile at the picnic area  
"KYOYA CALL YOUR PRIVATE POLICE FORCE!" Kyoya was frustrated he didn't want something like last time happing but he was worried sick about his son. What did he call Tamaki his son?! This whole parenting thing was getting out of hand.  
Haruhi was practically crying with worry. She felt her heart turn cold and all her sense went numb. True Tamaki wasn't really her son but...he almost felt like he could be she hated to know he could is in danger. She was screaming for Tamaki and Hunny, anything to show she was here looking for them.  
"Haruhi calm down your going to make your throat raw if isn't all ready. Mori is looking for them and Hunny would let anything harm them." Kyoya did something so out of the blue it shocked both of them. He came up behind her and hugged the girl to himself. Haruhi found it comforting in this time of fright and oddly welcomed it. They both stayed like that until they heard a noise behind them. They to quickly turned around and feel on top of each other. Kyoya was on the ground and Haruhi on top of he, lips millimeters apart.

* * *

Mori POV

We better go Haruhi is probably frantic. Kyoya problem going to burst a vein if we don't come back with Tamaki in the next minute or so. I looked around and almost did one of Tamaki's emo corners I could see past the berry bushes not far from the river the path to the camp site. It would take maybe all of two minutes to carry everything back to the campsite with Hunny and Tamaki. First I had to get rid of these bears I turned to the mother bear which was on her back with Tamaki and her cubs playing on her tummy. I looked her over and she sense me looking we started at each other and she nodded she knew, like any mother, we needed to get back. So she nudges everyone off of her and I came over and swooped Tamaki up.

"Tamaki time to go" Tamaki lip quiver and the mama bear nuzzled him.  
"Say bye-bye to the bears tama-chan we can see them again later ok?" The bears Got up and started to walk away and looked over their shoulders as Tamaki waved good bye to his new wildlife friends.  
"All right lets grab the berry and head home!"  
Hunny grabbed the basket he weaved for them to carry the berries and we headed out.  
Haruhi POV  
This was weird me and Kyoya-sempi where almost kissing. The weird part is I kind of liked this. His eyes so gray they could be thunder storm clouds but instead of me being scared I was relaxed and calm me knew I was safe. A noise came from the bushes and i leaped up and looked. Mori was in some sort of Tarzan get up with Tamaki berried stained and tired looking. Hunny was carrying a basket of said fruit and was skipping along.  
"Look haru-chan we found some berries and some nice um...cuddly forest creatures played with us!" Tamaki eyes fluttered and smiled.  
"bears!" Tamaki was getting down and rushed over to me and started telling me about his afternoon eating berries with the bears. I wasn't happy at all but this was the host club after all and crazy things where normal but still bears?! Kyoya spoke then.

"Well since you have such an active afternoon why don't we pack this up and bring it down to the lake and have something to eat. The twins are down there all ready" Hunny and Tamaki who was now fully awake and running toward the lake. Mori went with them as me and Kyoya started to pack up he keep given g me these glances they felt almost heated. They couldn't mean anything thought probably watching me to make sure I didn't start acting up again. We brought the food down to see the twins had thoroughly soaked Tamaki in his, clothes and Hunny waded in not wanting to get their clothes wet. Mori was in the water watching Tamaki and the twins. I gave the twins a scolding about getting clothes more ruined and gave up. I gave the boys their bathing suites and they went off to change. I set up the picnic and when everyone was finally sitting down on the blanket we ate.  
Kyoya POV  
I can't believe I've been so stupid. I'm in love with Haruhi and I haven't done anything yet. That almost kiss confirmed everything. She might be a commoner. She might be a little dense but she was perfect all the same. She was going to be a lawyer. She was at the top of the class. She would be the perfect wife and mother. Above all else she could understand me. I needed to make Haruhi mine and i will do everything in my power to make this happen.

* * *

Twins POV

"so do you think they finally kissed?" Hikaru said eating a chip.

"no but Kyoya finally figured it out. Look at the way he is looking at her! It's like he declaring she is his anybody trying to stop him will pay dearly!" kaoru said finishing up his drink.

"this going to be so much fun playing around with them" Hikaru brushed himself off and got up.

"let's not get caught though we don't want the demon pair to came back to get us." Kaoru stood next to him and waved thanks to Haruhi for the lunch. The twins went off to make a hole so they could burry Mori in.

* * *

Normal POV

It was late and the sun was setting everyone was tired. Well except the twins but their never tired. It was a long day and the host where bet and if they didn't get Tamaki home soon he wouldn't be in a horrible mood for bed time. Haruhi carried Tamaki to the awaiting limo and the host all got in. Tamaki and Hunny where taking a nap on the wide limo seat, with mori watching over them. The twins where giggling about something of to the side farthest from the rest of them. Kyoya and Haruhi where sitting next to each other their hands almost meeting on the limo seat. Kyoya was on his laptop and Haruhi was watching the cooking channel. Both were not focused and their thoughts where all about the person sitting next to them. Kyoya was thinking about tomorrow and how he could make it into a date for him and Haruhi. While Haruhi was thinking if she did something wrong because Kyoya wouldn't stop staring at her. She thought he was mad about the almost kiss; she would have to stay on his good side the rest of the week. They finally got home and Haruhi gave a dosing Tamaki a bath and put him in his own bed. She walked to her room took a shower and went to check on Tamaki once more. What she found was a half naked Kyoya leaning over tucking Tamaki in and turning to stare back at Haruhi, who was dazed at the fatherly emotion Kyoya was giving off. He walked over to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. He looked down gave a small smile to the girl and whispered into Haruhi ear.

"Goodnight Haruhi" He turned around and went to his room. Blushing a deep shade of red Haruhi went into her bed room. In a rush leaped into bed hid under the covers and all she could think about was Kyoya's breath on her ear, and those swimming grey eyes. What did this flutter in her chest mean? Too tired to think any further she fell asleep. Kyoya was in the other room sleeping like a rock dreaming of making Haruhi his.

* * *

Mel- my gosh its only Mionday and I have a full week left to write why didn't I write over the school year why am I such a bad fanfic author that's it im not leaving this computer until I have at least half of this done! See if any one can move me from this seat I dare you!

Kyoya- Drarry… you left us for Drarry…

Kaoru- I though we where where you favorit yaoi pairing *looking at kyoya8

Hikaru- nope that would be *look of disgust* ASS

Haruhi- for all of you who don't know what their talking about their talking about Harry Potter fandom and the pairing are harry/Draco and Albus Severuis/Scorpuis

Mel- *wide eyed and about to cry* THAT'S NOT TRUE I love you guys I would never fully abonded you!

Mori- Fll aboined

Hunny_ so your amiting to abounding us a bit! *starts to cry*

Mel_ NOOOOO its just…just… its writers bloke and no inspiration and ive been really lazy since ive been using my kindle!

Kyoya-Not that you didn't post regularly before

Mel- IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY I didn't mean to go on hituas I cant belive im such a hiporict!

Twin- We will see post most of the next chapters up soon and we will forgive you

Mel- *breaks into a sweat* all right I will!

Haruhi-well if anyone still reading this thanks for reading this story!

Hunny- we love reviews (not that we deserve them anyways)

Mori-thanks for being patient with us

Kaoru- hey mori you got a big part this time!

Hikaru- yeah! But you still didn't talk much

Mori- *really depressed*

Hunny- you guys are so mean to him! *hugs mori*

Kyoya- well if that's all we will see you in the near future goo-

Twins_ WHAT machine what about you undeing lo-

Kyoya- *glaring and about to murder the twins looking at Haruhi then back at the twins*

Twin- *run far away scared out of their minds*

Haruhi_ what was-

Kyoya- NOTHIN

Mel-… well TTFN


	15. Such a Lovely Morning

_Hey I'm not going to make any excuses for not updating but I hope these next few chapters' help you forgive me! My beta computer is down! So as soon as she up and running she will be sending me the beta versions of the story! I will be posting when the update versions are out if you want to go back and read them you should! Also No more A/N they will be in the Beta versions, I think._

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Such A Lovely Morning_**

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

My alarm went off with a ground shacking buzz. I bolted out of bed and turned the offending noise off. I sat there a moment and took everything in and when my head was clear enough I rolled out of bed onto the floor, got up and headed to the bathroom.

Coming out of the bath room ready for the day I went to the kitchen and started an easy traditional meal for the boys and omelet and some fruit juice. When I was done cooking I went into Tamaki's room. He was already up watching some tv and coloring. Smiling down at him I brought in our breakfast and placed in at his little table, he was drawing at.

"Hey big boy! Want to have breakfast in here today?" looking up from drawing he smiled big for me and hugged me around the neck.

"Oui! Mama!" he put his coloring things on the chair next to him and I pushed his plate over to him. Taking a seat to Tamaki's right so not to bloke the TV, we sat and watched Blue's Clues as we ate our Omelets. It was very peaceful and relaxing; Tamaki was oddly quiet but never the less than his usual happy self. I put away our dishes and peeked in on Kyoya. He was dressed in a blue polo and some casual shorts. He looked like a father going out for the day with his family. I smiled at this; Kyoya would make a wonderful husband one day and a great father.

"Your breakfast is ready for you where do you want to eat. Tamaki and I already ate in his room." Kyoya face was impassive as ever, but a hint of disappointment crossed his face.

"I will eat in the kitchen and start getting ready for today. You can start getting Tamaki ready how about that?" Kyoya made his way toward me I was standing in the door way to his room and he was leaning up against the doorframe, and bending down very close to me. I staggered back and nodded and went to go as Kyoya suggested. In no time I got the diaper bag and Tamaki all set for the zoo. We were all supposed to wear blue today, so we can find each other easier. Tamaki was holding onto my blouse as we set everything by the door.

"Hm wonder what's Kyoya up to in the kitchen, come on Tamaki lets go check up on him" Tamaki squealed and rushed to the kitchen, waiting for me at the door.

"Papa! Papa! Open the door!" Tamaki knocked on the door and from the other side I heard Kyoya answer.

"Who is knocking on my door?" Kyoya said in a character voice, and I couldn't help myself I giggled. Tamaki smiled in aw up at me.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

I finished my breakfast and did the dishes for Haruhi. I was in the middle of getting some snacks and drinks for us. Not that we couldn't buy anything their but Haruhi liked doing things the commoner way. High giggling voice coming from the door when I heard a knocking from said door.

"Papa! Papa! Open the door!" it was Tamaki he and Haruhi was probably coming to check up on me.

"Who is knocking on my door?" mind as well have some fun with him and show Haruhi my better side of me.

"Papa! Its mio!" Tamaki was giggling and telling Haruhi I was being funny.

"I do not know who me is." I was smiling this was stupid of course but hearing both Tamaki and Haruhi laugh was listening to soothing music.

"Papa! It's me Tamaki!" Tamaki yelled, in happy frustration.

"Tamaki…Tamaki..I don't know anyone named Tamaki." Tamaki stopped his feet and Haruhi was laughing very hard, I had to keep from laughing as well.

"PAPA! You know who I am!" I waited a moment and replied.

"Who is I?" Tamaki was getting impatient now and Haruhi was laughing so hard, she probably leaning on the wall for support.

"Papa! Please open the door I Tamaki wants to come in and see you!" Tamaki whimpered and I heard Haruhi offering to pick him up and assumed he let her.

"Oh wait that Tamaki! Alright I'll let you in" I opened the door to see read face Haruhi and a beaming Tamaki he jumped from Haruhi arms into mine.

"See Papa it's me Tamaki!" he hugged me around the next and I hugged him back. I wondered if I would feel like this with my own child.

"What where you doing that took so long?" I gestured toward the counter where the made snacks where.

"Oh making some snacks their all ready, and it looks like you guys are to want to head out?" she looked amazed as she examined my homemade snacks. Unlike some worthless rich people I take pride in knowing how to do simple minded task around the house. I have no qualms in saying my cooking can be compared to Haruhi's.

"This looks wonderful Kyoya!" She finished packing for me and we made our way out of the kitchen and to the door. Tamaki was talking to me in rapid French and Japanese as best as a child of his age can do that is. He was telling me about his morning and how excited he was about going to the zoo. He in great detail told me how he wanted to see the otters.

Picking up the diaper bag and our packs Haruhi stood next to me as we walked to the front entrance where the car I ordered waited for us. It was a small family car. Big enough to hold five people two up front and three in back. I settled Tamaki into the car seat with his little leapfrog game and I got in the driver's seat while Haruhi waited outside the passengers door bemused. I rolled down the window and called out to her.

"Are you planning o walk to the zoo Haruhi?" Yes I am smirking knowing full well she wouldn't expect me to drive as well cook. I was just making Haruhi more and more aware of how much I know how to act well commoner, and not a rich bastard as she so kindly puts it.

"Um well I didn't know you could drive" she mumbled and quickly got into the car hitting her head on the ceiling as she tried to stumble gracefully in.

"Mama you hurt!" Tamaki yelled from the back. Haruhi rubbed her head and got in and buckled.

"I'm fine dear. I'm ready let's go" Haruhi looked out the window avoiding my laughing gaze. I started the car and drove off to the zoo where the rest of the members would be waiting for us.


	16. the lion king

_**Chapter 16**_

_**The Lion King**_

* * *

**Haruhi PoV**

Kyoya was great at driving he was a safe driver and we got to the zoo in no time. To say I was surprised that we got private parking would be saying I don't know what my dad favorite color of lipstick is. I was surprised that they didn't reserve the zoo to themselves today. I was very happy about that though. I don't think it would be very fun that way and it would be very rich snobbish thing to do. We got out and put Tamaki in his stroller along with our bags. We walked to the main entrance and found the rest of the boys waiting for us.

"Took you long enough to get here!" Hikaru said frustrated toward us as he and kaoru where circling spots the wanted to see on their map. Mori came over to us and handed us a map and I looked at the map and decided how we would view the park.

"I circle all the places me and takashi wanted to see, look haru-chan" Hunny circled all the petting zoos and some other fluffy animals sites to be seen.

"we are going to see all the scary ones! Look there is new creatures of the dark exhibit and the claws of beast musme!" Karou pointed out to me. I bent down and showed and pointed at all the sites to Tamaki he didn't want to see any of the animals except.

"I want to see the OTTERS!" Tamaki was bouncing up and down when I told him the otter where at the end of the park and we would have to work our way there.

"All right we all should meet at the center café at one o'clock does everyone understand this. Set you alarms s you have enough time to get there." Every one took out their phone and set the alarms for that time.

"all right mori and Hunny are a pair, the twins then the tree of us if anyone gets lost go to the café that will be the central meeting spot." Every nodded their head as Kyoya spoke.

"here are passed to get pictures taken by the staff make sure you get a lot of them their ordered to come to me so I can make the picture books understood." Kyoya gave his most calculating stare and every one froze in horror. We all managed to nod somehow and Kyoya went to take to one of the staff members.

"Well then where off see yeah!" The twins bolted and ran away to find their first location.

"Bye-bye tama-chan haru-chan she you in a little bit!" that left me standing there waiting for Kyoya. He finally came over as I finished mapping out our course.

"I have it all planned out we can go through the "petting zoo" first and then make our way to the "big cats". After we take a right to see the "African animals" then make our way up to the "arctic" and finally come out to the café." Kyoya looked over the map and nodded to agreement. He let Tamaki out of the stroller and held his hand as I pushed the empty stroller to the petting zoo.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

"Do you think they will let us feed them" As I hung over the alligator pit. The alligators where sleeping on top of each other and where sleeping bring.

"hm we could ask but I don't want to touch raw meet that's gross" kaoru complained. He was right raw meat was gross but it be something to do.

"hm I bet I could wrestle one of them that would be amazing" I could show off to everyone how cool of an older brother I was saving my baby brother from visuos alligator..who were doing nothing right now.

"um…no you can do that but I'll stay up here" kaoru always been the chicken that's why im the seme.

"ug fine lets go see the loins then" so kaoru and me went off to fine some interesting dangerous animal.

* * *

**Hunny POV**

They were all so cute! Takashi and I are at the petting zoo and where playing with the bunnies their so cute I want to take one with me but the mean staff person says I can't. I know takashi wants to feed the baby cow laying over by the barn. The farm animals where so cute until now.

"hi little Billy goat aren't you-!" the goat thing was eating my shirt!

"AH you can't eat me! I'm not food!" I was rushing around trying to get away from the demonic goat trying to eat my clothes takashi came over and took over the goat though as I sat down with the dizzy baby bunny.

"Weird, mean Billy goat!" I huffed when I saw tamaki and Haruhi walking over with Kyoya taking up the back with the stroller he didn't look to happy. Tamaki was pouting and Haruhi looked like she was having fun.

"hi guys! Over here look at my baby bunny isn't she cute!"

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

The hose was a freak I tell you it was following me and kept bumping me with its nose and it smelt horrible it just wouldn't leave me alone and finally it stepped on my foot and I got the staff to take care of it. Stupid horse. Haruhi thought it was cute and she even had the never to let Tamaki ride it a little. To stay the least this was not going as I planned. I forgot one thing when we came to the zoo, I hate animals. Now the cat at home was manageable but this I can't stand this. At least the cat likes to sleep with me at night and keep me warm and leaves me alone when I'm busy and she did not reek of bad odor.

So when we saw Mori and Hunny I stayed clear of mori seeing as all the animals swarmed him and I didn't want to be near anything non-human at the moment. So I watch Hunny persuade takashi into petting the bunny. He didn't want to see anything except the otters. What was so great about the otters anyway? He was easily distracted from putting from Haruhi showing him all the annoying other little animals that haunted these grounds. I'm really hating the petting zoo. We soon where off Haruhi seeing my aggression and we when to see the "big cats". This I liked much better.

I've seen all these animals before but there was something different when I was looking at the felines again with Haruhi and Tamaki. I enjoyed helping spot the cats for Tamaki and watching them prowl the grounds we watched in amassment as a leopard was playing with her young cubs. They looked like my kitten at home.

As we made our way through the jungle and mountain cat we made our way to the African cats. The lions where sitting on rocks and sleeping in the sun. We walked past them quickly as Tamaki wanted to see the cheetah that were running around playing tag with each other.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

The lions where just as boring as the alligators. It was getting ridiculous this was the most boring day ever.

"kaoru lets go in and feed them like that person over there!" Hikaru pointed to a staff member giving out afternoon meal to the animals.

"hmm well since somebody already in there why not." The staff member was in an enclosed area as she safely feed the lions. We snuck in into the staff room door leading to the lion cage and put on their suits in disuges because it's always more fun in digues. We headed out with a bucket of lion treats and headed to a door labeled "lions cage" we went through the door and found ourselves in a pack of lions.

"Hikaru if we die I'm blaming you." Hikaru was grinning wide and throwing treats to the bewildered lions.

"Oh come on karou their friendly see." That's when the male lion bounded straight for us.

* * *

**Mori PoV**

Ever since Hunny dressed up as a lion he wanted to see the lions at the zoo. When we got there we saw two staff members where feeding the lions in the cage while another staff member was yelling at them to get out of there. When all the spectators saw the king lion bound for the two stupid staff member. That I realized where not staff members but the twins as their hates where knocked of their heads. Well like any friend I would I jumped in and tried to go save them. I got there in record time and started down the lion our faces millimeters apart. I won I guess when the king lion licked my face and sat down in front of me.

"Wow mori! Your the lion's King!" Hikaru gushed

"baka we where almost killed!" kaoru shouted as the staff members called us into safety of the staff room. We made our way in there. What we didn't notice was that the door didn't close all the way until we figured it out later.


	17. family outting

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Picture Perfect Ruined_**

* * *

**Haruhi POv**

I'll admit it I'm having a great time at the zoo with Kyoya and Tamaki. It feels like we are a real family. I never got to go to the zoo. In elementary it's usually a big field trip we all go to the zoo in our second year of elementary. I missed mine because it was the anniversary of my mother's death and dad was really depressed and I was having a stomach ache for some odd reason, so I had to stay home. I never got to go with dad since he worked around the clock and we never seemed to have enough money. I've been to the zoo when my mother was alive but I was so little I don't remember any of it. Doing this now was a magical experience. Seeing all the animals with Tamaki, and having Kyoya right behind us giving us interesting facts about each animal. We made our way out of the "big cats" and into "African animal" It was amazing there was elephant rides me and Tamaki got to ride a baby elephant while Kyoya took the mommy elephant and then we all road the daddy elephant together. It was amazing on how big these animals where. Tamaki was giggling happily while Kyoya was telling me fact upon fact about elephants and I took it in greedily as we saw over the heads of the people in the area. We saw the giraffes from where we were sitting on the elephants and Tamaki wanted to go see them right away.

When we were done with the elephant ride Tamaki and I practically ran to go to the giraffes it was amazing their necks where so long as they easily ate the leaves off the high trees. A baby giraffes new to the zoo came up to Tamaki and take out of his hand and when Kyoya had his back turned the baby giraffe nibbled on his hair. He yelped and quickly shot forward giving a dark look to the poor innocent baby. The giraffes seemed to know it was in trouble and ran toward me and ate out of my hand. It was so funny I couldn't stop laughing Tamaki was trying to sooth Kyoya down with has and "papa the giraffes likes you!"We saw the zebras from a distance and I and Kyoya argued on whether or not a zebra had white striped or black stripes. We moved on to the hippos and Tamaki desperately wanted to ride them like the elephants but we told him that they don't like being ridden. He relunticly stopped arguing with us and we saw the rhinos. Which got Tamaki thoroughly confused as they were very similar to hippos, and we again had to explain the difference between the two. We finally made our way out of the "African animal" and where now at the center of the zoo. To our left was the "arctic animal" habitat but to our right was the café, just as we were about to go to the "birds" habitat my cell phone gave out a shrill cry telling us we had to be at the café.

"We can go after lunch. How about we order our food now eat and then we can see the penguins and polar bears with full tummies" Kyoya said while tickling Tamaki belly. Tamaki gave of a high pitched laughter and ran off toward the café. I hope the other are on their way I want to go and see the other animals and if I have to hear about the otters again I will literally kill someone." I stated as we walked to the café.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

I will admit this been more fun since we left the petting zoo. Except that damn giraffe its lucky it's a protected species. Haruhi got in line to order food while I took Tamaki to the gift shop to look around. We saw many of the usual high priced merchandise. Tamaki was looking at the stuff animals calming he wanted each and every one. I told him pick out three he got very busy picking his favorite three but quickly was down to two when he chose a giant otter. I was looking at the books and was very disappointed at their selection for children and adults reading. I quickly called my people to have them send and exotic zoo book full of each animals sound at the zoo, and a book on the zoo animals as well. I ordered some merchandise to sell for the club as well. I noticed a nice leopard pen and bought it along with Tamaki's giant otter medium sized giffare and a tiny snowy owl that fit in his hand. As we were paying I noticed they were selling two things on special display an elephant toy car someone Tamaki could drive around the park and a couple's lunch box that look like lions. I got them of course. Tamaki was riding out of the store with his elephant car. I had the remote control that override Tamaki's command so he wouldn't get off track his toys surrounded him, Haruhi would certainly it was adorable. Holding on to the rest of the bags we found Haruhi sitting down with our food. She was first shocked to see us then he face turned mad, then just a quickly smiling with joy as Tamaki zoomed toward her. We got to where Haruhi was and she was gushing at how cute Tamaki was.

The twins where coming up from behind Haruhi with their own food and sat down with masks and hates and binoculars of all sorts and started to pass them around. When mori and Hunny joined us for lunch they too had suvierns that they passed out and we all enjoyed our lunch telling each other our day so far. The twins said it was boring except the lions. Mori gave them a warning look. I needed to find out what they did latter. Hunny was going on and on about all the cute animals they saw. They planed to go to the "forest animals" next which included the otter. And wanted to go witch them but Haruhi convinced him to stay with us.

We soon all departed from lunch planning to meet at the same spot at 5 o'clock seeing as the zoo closed at all eat a early dinner head back together and have desert at my house.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

Going into the cages was fun. Karou and I made up a bet. Who ever got into the most cages without being caught won. Kaoru hated the idea but ever backed away from a challenged and so we made our way to the wimpy animals and entered the habitats with no problem. The more dangerous the animal the harder the task. We made out ok so far but I wanted to go into one specific cage, the Boa constrictors cage. So we made our way over to the reptiles.

* * *

**Mori POV**

The twins where at it again going into cages. The only reason why they wherent getting hurt is because me and hunny have been following them and I keep getting them out of trouble. Its trouble some but I like meeting all the animal close up and all the staff thing I'm some sort of animal whisper and are fascinated by the anmails reactions toward me. This is becoming tiredsome and hunny see this and he said he going to talk to the twins. Until the entered the retile house that is.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

This is the best! We stashed our thing at the café check point and now Kyoya controlling Tamaki elephant while we go around the "birds" area.

There was all sort of bird from all over the world here! I was very exciting; we saw a snowy owl near the entrance which I named Hedwig. When continued on to see a bird like the one that flew on my head at the jungle host club once. AS we walked through the halls we saw bird of all sized shapes and colors. I wasn't surprised at all when Tamaki ran up to the peacocks and claiming them his favorite bird. It was fun having a snack while we sat on the bench watching some little tweedy bird chasing each other around.

We left the "birds" and went to see the "night animals" that where next to the reptile house.

* * *

**Kaoru POv**

I'm not going to lei I don't think what we are doing is right. This is dangerous and the only reason I'm doing this is to watch over Hikaru. I seen Mori save us from the beast in the zoo, and before the caretakers can ketch us. They are all ready swarming with amazement at his skill with the animals. The caretakers kept getting in Mori and Hunny way from scolding us and making us stop. Now where going into the reptile house! I can't do this anymore.

"Hikaru I give up its not worth it we have to stop this!" Hikaru was pulling me along as I tried to reason with him. He just wouldn't listen and kept his yes on the giant boa constrictor. I yelped as he pulled us toward the back. The caretakers where out at lunch and he was able to sneak into the tank with no problems at all. The animal here where use to people but Hikaru was a as stranger in its cage and it wasn't very happy. Before the snake could attack I grabbed hold of him and yanked him backward slamming the door on the cage.

"What you do that for!" Hikaru yelled at me. I understood now my brother was looking for a death wish he was utterly insane.

"I just saved your life now come on! This is out of hand even for us Hikaru!" he looked ashamed then and we made our way to where we thought mori and Hunny would be.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

We had just finished with the bird and where about to go into "forest life" to see the otters when an alarming bell rang over the intercom.

"Please everyone remain calm, there has been a problem in the zoo. Please stay in groups and find the nearest staff member to lead you to the closet exit. I repeat stay calm." People where scream that the animals where lose. Haruhi and I were shocked and Tamaki who was holding Haruhi hand got over anxious and ripped away from her and ran off into the crowd.

"Tamaki where you going stop! Tamaki you need to stay with us! We left our stuff where it was and ran after Tamaki." Haruhi was crying and I was shocked we didn't know what to when we saw Tamaki about to get trampled by some people. Until mori out of nowhere swooped from a vine grabbed Tamaki put him into my arms. Hunny came up behind us pushing us toward the exist.

"Come on I got your stuff where getting out of here." Hunny and mori was walking very calm manor at a practical stroll. Haruhi was sobbing into tamaki hair as he sobbed into her shoulder. I was holding Haruhi around the waist as we quickly exited the zoo. Apparently there was an eclectically fire where the otter where staying. I drove home while Haruhi sat in the back with Tamaki falling asleep from crying so much.


	18. Romantic Dinner

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Romantic Dinner_**

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

The rest of the club met at the house and helped me get Haruhi and Tamaki with all our stuff into the house. Haruhi and Tamaki where napping in her room. I noticed the time and it was about 4:30. Dinner at 6:00 I will call some take out if you guys don't mind. I unpacked the left over snacks from earlier we didn't finish. We where saving the rest when we got to the otters. We weren't going to see any otters today, poor Tamaki. For the rest of the time I was in my office thinking of ways to help Haruhi feel better and to continue my so far failed attempt to court her.

* * *

**Mori POV**

While Kyoya was in his office the twins where looking ashamed at the floor they went rushing to my car when they heard the new hoping that it wasn't the animals escaping. To their great reflex it wasn't. They were begging for forgiveness all car rides here. Hunny and I refused to talk to them until now and we chastised them. Hunny did most of the talking I was to upset to talk at the moment. They could have gotten hurt, they could have hurt others. The door bell rang it was 5:30 the food was here.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

I've been so stupid I want to apologize and I know just the way to do it. The door bell rang, and I knew it was the food. I raced to the door opened it got the food and set to work setting dinner.

"We will set dinner up you guys relax and we will call you when the table set." I said over my shoulder. Kaoru understand what I was doing came with me.

"let's make this the best looking dinner ever!" we both got to working making a wonderful romantic dinner setting in the dining room and then one in the kitchen. If we ruined one thing to day at least we could fix something else. We called mori and Hunny into the kitchen and explained our plan they looked impress.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

Our plan to give Kyoya and Haruhi a romantic dinner was a go but we needed one more thing before our plan into action that was Tamaki romantic dinner was of two not three. I snuck into Haruhi bedroom and saw my task was easier. Tamaki was awake I put my finger to my mouth. He nodded and shed me back I grabbed him and bolted to the kitchen without waking Haruhi up.

"Kitty I want to see the otter." Tamaki was going o cry. He never did get to see the otters.

"Im sorry buddy but this is important can you eat dinner and if you're good we can see the otter a little later please?" I begged Tamaki as the rest ate there dinner quickly. Tamaki thought for awhile but agreed. We all ate dinner and I took Tamaki out to the back yard. Mori called into the zoo and told them they could bring the otter over while they got the habitat all set up again. So Otter where waiting for Tamaki in the back yard.

"Yeah the otters!" Tamaki rushed over as the caretaker and mori where able to handle six playful otters and Tamaki. Mean while my brother was doing his job.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

I had to Haruhi and Kyoya dressed and out into the dining room. I found Kyoya first told him to put his suit on that I designed and go into the dining room in half an hour. I raced to Haruhi room she was awake and looking for a missing Tamaki.

"What..?" I jumped toward her and pushed her into the bathroom and told her take a really quick bath.

"But Hikaru where Tamaki?" she said as I shut the bathroom door.

"he with the other now hurry up woman!" fifteen minutes later she was out. I had her out fit laid out for her and she put it on knowing I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What's all this Hikaru what's going on!" She kept trying to get me what this was all about and she was hungry and wanted to eat, I did her hair and light makeup. Pushed her into the dining room where Kyoya was waiting with a candle light dinner.

"Oh wow um..." Haruhi was looking every where and when her eyes met Kyoya she practically melted into the chair I sat her in.

"Now enjoy your dinner" I got out of the room and let our magic work.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

This day been horrible so far well except for this morning. I got to sleep in and got to play and see Haruhi and Tamaki having a good time. I was having a miserable time with the stupid animals and Tamaki almost getting hurt but other than that the day wasn't to horrible then. This dinner was a real date that I wanted to give Haruhi, to make up for my fail date at the zoo. I more impressed her than having a date. This would be the first step to making her mine. I guess the twins where off the hook…for now.

I sat down across from Haruhi how was stunning to say the least. Her eyes wide where gently framed with makeup. And her hair was femine and sexy looking. The dress the small curves she had and the color made her shimmering pale like a full moon. I my future love is so stunning no one expect me is worth enough to love her.

"this food is great!"Haruhi was shoving more food into her face she looked like a chipmunk with her checks puffed out. Rolling my eyes I start to eat as well the food is good not as good as Haruhi though.

"Kyoya try this" Haruhi passed me her fork that had some stake on it.

"It's very tender it practically melts in your mouth I could eat this all day." I was shocked she offering to let me eat with her dinning wear but I wasn't going to pass it down. Holding her hand stead I ate the meat of her fork, and couldn't help wanting to nibble more than the food in front of me.

"deliuose"I licked my lips and she stared at me and blushed as she continued eating.

"are you going to be ok from earlier?" I asked nonchantl, I didn't know if she was feeling any better about how Tamaki almost getting trampled on. I myself was still upset, my heart stopped at the thought of him getting hurt. She looked down at her plate and she looked like she might cry.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, he safe here with us now and he didn't get hurt." She looked up and thought what I said over and calmed down.

"your right but it was so frightening I thought I was going to die watching him, while I couldn't do anything." She looked me in the eyes, with her magnificent doe eyes carmel brown.

"I know what you mean I was thinking of getting him a child leash but you know the backpack ones so we can always have him in hand. Knowing Tamaki he slips right out of one." Haruhi didn't seem to like this idea at all but kept quiet.

"no I don't really like that we just have to watch him more carefully" we continued most of the rest of the meal in silence. When Haruhi put down her fork and looked at the door.

"thank you Kyoya you've done a lot for us you're a really great person." She didn't continue eating and I was done myself. Their was something rubbing against my leg when I saw the cat rubbing up against my legs I picked her up and began to stroke her. Haruhi looked over and was smiling brightly apparently she liked to watch me be all domesticated.

"She a pain but I guess she all right." Haruhi came over and petted the kitten to our hands bumping with each other; it was very sweet and calming this way. I also got a chance to touch Haruhi.

The kitten jumped out of my lap and walked out of the room leaving Haruhi very close to me alone. Our faces so close our breath mingled as she closed her eyes and leaned a little closer. BANG the door went as we quickly moved apart. Tamaki came rushing into the room followed by a pack of otter he was soaking wet in his bathing suit getting the floor all muddy with his squeaking friends. The twins and mori rushed in grabbed them, and rushed back out. The mood throly killed Haruhi blushed and ran to her room. I went to mind changed in to some normal closes and see what the five where up to with Otters in my backyard.

Tamaki was in the pool playing with his day long obsession the otters. The others where muddy as well but looked like they were having fun. The caretaker kept looking at her watch in worry she probably had to go.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

Otter in the backyard playing with the boy. I mentally sighed at lest Tamaki got to see the otter but it was time to stop playing and getting ready for bed. Kyoya spotted me coming over and he went to the caretaker she was looking at him with gratitude.

"Tamaki time to say bye-bye to your Otter friends, right mori?" Mori looked tired from a long day of hard work.

"Haruhi I would love to stay here and enjoy this wonderful evening with you." He said to my ear as he pulled me close.

"But the sun wanes and I must depart soon, even thought I don't-"Hunny came up to mori shuffled his cousin away.

"Bye haru-chan see you tomorrow!" the twins where left.

"Thanks guys dinner was wonderful" they smiled gave me a messy hug and where off.

"Our welcome, have fun cleaning Tamaki" they both said. The otter where sliding into their cage Tamaki almost with him if I didn't grab him.

"Sorry Tamaki not sleep over with the otter I miss you to much!" I hugged him tight as he squirmed. He finally gave up with a tired yawn I thank the caretaker and when off to take another bath with Tamaki.

We took our bath and Kyoya came in to tuck Tamaki in.

"I got this you can head to bed" I took the boy from my arms he was so close to me again. I thanked him and went to my room. I took out a romantic novel Mei gave me and tried to calm my mind down, only to find out the book was winding me up instead of relaxing me. I shut off all the light and tried my best to fall asleep. All I could picture in my mind was kyoya's think pink lips almost kissing mine.


	19. finally nameing the kitten

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Finally naming the kitten**_

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

I was sleeping peacefully until some sharp like needles where neding at my chest. I tried to brush away the sharp sensation but it didn't go away. My peaceful sleep was being ruined! I blotted up, the pain in my chest tightened looking down with hazy eyes a black mass was on my chest and looking back at me where grey ords of demonic aura. Putting on my glasses I realized it was the stupid kitten.

"Get off me now or you will be skinned in the next minute." The kitten looked me in the eyes let go of me and continued to snuggle in my lap. I looked down, frustrated at the creature. Yes she was warm and I didn't mind the extra comfort while sleeping but if she was going to awake me with those claws again I'm going to kick the little fur ball. Laying back down into the warmth of my bed I thought about the night before. I had almost kissed her. I had almost made her realize she wanted me not as a friend but something else. I hoped so any way the girl could be denser than Tamaki himself. Looking at the clock I noticed I woke at a horrid hour of six in the morning. Even school didn't start this early, not even my father woke up this early!

Knowing Haruhi she probably getting up soon enough making breakfast and getting Tamaki ready. Maybe I should show her my domestic commoner's charm by letting her sleep in and getting things ready for the day. The only problem was getting up. It's true I went to bed much earlier than normal and healthy sleep last night but I was still tired to actually do anything. This was for Haruhi I reminded myself. Getting out of bed I put on my rob too lazy to put on clothes at the moment and checked on Tamaki. He was sleeping in his bed peacefully. Yesterday was a very busy day for the small child. I the proceeded to Haruhi room she too was sleeping peacefully. I walked over to her side table and shut off her alarm and quietly went to the kitchen.

Of course I went to my room first got my camera and took some pictures of the sleeping girl. She would never know, and these would stay in my private collection. I decided after taking the pictures of Haruhi's angelic sleeping face..

In the kitchen I decided to make a simple breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, and some fruit and jams. I thought I heard something from Tamaki room, putting the food to the side in warming plates to cheep everything fresh and warm I went to check up on my best friend turned toddler. I looked into the room and I saw Tamaki at his toy piano and looking very confused and distraught. I remembered then that Tamaki wasn't a real toddler; he wasn't a younger brother, or my son. He was Tamaki my best friend under some weird magical spell, for some reason I forgot the whole point in this adventure, why we were all living together, why me and Haruhi where bonding. My best friend was sitting in front of me the whole time and I complete forgotten him. I forgot my Tamaki, the crazy host king and all his devotion to our makeshift family. Tamaki was in love with Haruhi. Tamaki was his best friend and he was taking away the loveable fools chance at a happy future. What was I thinking? Haruhi and I could not happen. At least not before Tamaki turned back it just wouldn't be right. Walking slowly over to Tamaki he noticed my presents and smiled up at me and called out.

"Mamma!" I bent down and he grabbed my face with his to puddie toddler hands and looked me in the eyes. I swear I could see the normal Tamaki in those eyes.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I'm sorry" He looked me down let go of my face after a while and nodded and smiled and put out his arms to carry him away. Getting Tamaki robs on, it was chilly out in the dining room, and I settled him down in his seat. Just the Haruhi came out from the kitchen holding the food I made.

"Hey you made breakfast thanks." She settled the food down and served Tamaki and herself.

"Why you up so early?" she asked biting into her grape jellied toast. Looking back at Tamaki I was about to answer when I felt something at my feet, again. It was that bloody cat.

"This woke me up." I bent down and picked up my furry stalker. She just lay limp in my hands.

"Oh she woke you up? I'm surprised she not skinned" Haruhi looked amazed at the cat and stopped giggling I wasn't what I wanted to hear. She looked at the cat again and back at me.

"What her name? You named her right? It's been almost what three day since you had her." She scooped some eggs in her mouth as a let the cat go and served myself some bacon.

"…No I haven't." Tamaki spilt his juice while trying to see the kitten over his high chair.

"Kitty name?" Tamaki asked me. I didn't want the kitten in the first place but I guess it needed a name.

"What about Lucky?" Haruhi looking down at the black cat, I would not name a cat that supported a superstition of bad luck name 'lucky'.

"Blackie!" Tamaki cried out in glee. I wasn't naming this cat anything like 'Blackie' it was a foolish name.

"Ronda?" Haruhi second attempt at a name was even worse than the first.

"Griffondor" I said looking down at the kitten. She looked back at me with a puzzled stare.

"Like in Harry Potter one of the four houses? But wasn't Gryffondor a male founder of the school?" I could tell she was even more surprised at the origin than the name.

"Yes but she too stupid to be a Ravenclaw seeing as she tried to wake me up." I knew one of Haruhi favorite books for passing time was the magical series of and English author named J. . I was interested that she found joy in reading such a series such as Harry Potter that I read it to. It was actually very entertaining and an enjoyable read even it if I wasted my time reading the seven book series.

"Then Hufflepuff, then your kitten is very loyal to you." Haruhi couldn't contain her brimming smile as we talked about such silly names for my kitten.

"I will not have a Hufflepuff as a pet." I said stiffly really a Hullflepuff? That would shame my demon king appearance in a flash.

"Why not Slytherin then?" Slythering would be my house of choice but unfortunately my kitten had not Slytherin like qualities.

"It does not fit her; she is brave and courageous to even dare try to wake me up." Haruhi mumbled under her breath, I caught the word snuggling from what she was saying.

"That makes sense than Gryffindor it is then!" Haruhi and I could help laugh at the implication of what she just said. Tamaki sitting quietly started to smile and laugh along with us as we finished our meal. Getting up Haruhi collected the dishes and was followed my Griffindor.

"I'll feed her and take care of the dishes while you and Tamaki get ready." Haruhi was already in her day clothes.

She walked out of the room and I looked over at Tamaki he wasn't that messy today, something to be happy about.

"Come on Tamaki we must get ready for the day, we are going to the amusement park today." Lifting Tamaki up from his chair he began to babble about the amusement park the twins already told him about the day before. I got Tamaki ready in red today since Haruhi was wearing a red blouse. I sat Tamaki in the playroom as I got dressed in something red as well. Grabbing a few things for the dipper bag seeing as Tamaki still refused to use the bathroom since the twins terrified him; I thought we should probably try again soon.

I got to the play room and saw Haruhi taking Tamaki by the hand to the bathroom. She saw me and she smiled tightly.

"Where going to try the big boy potty again." Tamaki looked nervous but wasn't screaming or causing a scene I nodded and left the room to call the others to come over in about a half an hour. When I was done calling everyone Haruhi came into the living room with Tamaki in hand he was beaming with pride. I held back a laugh so did Haruhi.

"I went on the big boy potty!" Tamaki said excitedly to me. This could be blackmail used against him when he turned back to normal.

"Good job Tamaki. The others are going to be here soon." Haruhi nodded and we both agreed not to tell about Tamaki using the big boy potty he never hear the end of it from the twins and might kill himself.

While we waiting Tamaki sat next to me on the couch with his toy laptop and started to imitate me as I worked on mine. Haruhi took pictures saying

"This will be great for profits!" I would keep those hey would make for good profit even boost my popularity and not scare off half my fans like some of the other 'cute' pictures that problem would.

When the rest of the guys came we all hopped into the limo quickly so as not to be delayed any further than we were. In the limo ride to the park I thought more about this morning should I stop my advances on Haruhi and wait or should I just go for it? I wished Tamaki would be himself again and realize he loved her and we could fight for her evenly. I decided then, I would wait until Tamaki was better, what would a couple of day's difference make?

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I woke up to the smell of food, I looked at my alarm clock and I had slept in. I got ready quickly and looked into the kitchen food was already made for breakfast. I didn't make it and Kyoya wouldn't be up. Was the guys here or a maid? I brought some food to my moth and ate some eggs. It didn't taste bad it was really good actually. I brought the food out and I saw Kyoya up and placing Tamaki in his high chair. Tamaki looked a bit to calm and Kyoya was sober. Maybe it was because they were both tired. I realized Kyoya must have made the food.

"Hey you made breakfast thanks." I set a plate for Tamaki then myself. I remembered our almost kiss the night before. I stopped myself room blushing and ate some of my toast after I asked him about why he got up so early. Kyoya set his own plate after explaining that his kitten had woke him up. I could tell he really like the little kitten. He said he didn't have a name for her so I suggest for some names even Tamaki suggest 'Blackie" Kyoya shot all them down though. It surprised me he wanted to name his cat Griffondor. I wasn't aware Kyoya like books like Harry Potter. We named the kitten Gryffindor and finished our breakfast. I took our plates and washed them and fed the kitten. Since I was already ready I went into he play room looking for Tamaki.

He was sitting at his table drawing a picture of a blond hair woman and a tall black haired man. Tamaki was holding an old woman's hand with his left hand and his right hand help the blond hair woman. It was Tamaki family. It was a shock that shouldn't have surprised me. Tamaki wasn't m real son, or little brother, he wasn't even one of the kids I baby sat on occasion. Tamaki was a friend; he had a family of his own. This toddler was actually an almost full grown man. Tamaki looked up at me finishing putting the last of the flowers all around the happy family. Tamaki looked up at me and smiled holding up his picture to me to see.

"Look! It's Pwetty!" Tamika was dazzling when he smiled. His host smile matched his cute baby smile. I turned him into a toddler. I should be worrying if Tamaki would ever turn back. Not some romance. Kyoya would never like me. It was all in my head. Besides did I even like Kyoya in that way? It wasn't right I was focusing on myself and not on Tamaki. That would change today.

"it's very pretty Tamaki. Do you need to go potty?" I was practicing with Tamaki to use the big boy potty I had him convinced it wasn't a monster and only big boys used the big boy potty not diapers. Tamaki shyly nodded and took my hand.

"Ok let's try the big boy potty" We saw Kyoya enter the room and I told him we where off to the bathroom he nodded and left.

"Tamaki you're a big boy good job" Tamaki went to the bathroom on the potty seat that was here he was very proud of himself and I guess I was to.

"All done" Tamaki and me found Kyoya on the couch with his laptop the others would be here soon. Tamaki told Kyoya how he went on the big boy potty. We both looked at each other with knowing smiles we wouldn't tell anyone about this Tamaki would be teased to no end later when he changed back.

Tamaki was be very clingy to Kyoya. He got his toy laptop out and sat next to the black haired teen next to him and pretended to have very important work he was doing. I took out the camera Kyoya keeps around for cute moments like this and took a picture of the two. Kyoya wasn't happy but Tamaki loved getting his picture taken so I took some more as I told Kyoya

"It be great for profits!" He scold but looked happy to. It was about five minutes later after Tamaki little photo shot that Kyoya said everyone would be here in about five minutes. We got our stuff all set by the door. No sooner did we finish the door bell rang. Kyoya answered it.

"Hey Kyoya-senpi! Where ready to go!" kaoru was practically jumping up and down. His brother was jumping up and down as he pulled us out into the hall.

"Come ON let's GO! I want to ride the new rollercoaster at the park!"Hunny and Mori greeted us at the gates and we all got into the limo. We drove off to the park. Kyoya was thinking to himself like always. Hunny was telling him about all the rides he could go on and Tamaki really wanted to go on the caterpillar ride at the park. Mori took me a side and nodded toward Hunny and Tamaki.

"I'll take Tamaki and Hunny to kiddy land so you can have some fun to we can switch off later in the day." That was a really sweet offer of Mori and one of the longest things he said to me.

"Thanks Mori-Senpi I would really apresate that thank you." He smiled down at me and patted my head.

"Haruhi since you have the morning feel of baby care let's go one the roller coasters together!" Hikaru said sliding to one side of me while his brother slides onto my other side.

"Yeah we are going to have so much fun it's supposed to be the facts, highest, and most heart stopping rollercoaster in Japan!" Karou gave off the fact, checking them off is fingers.

"I don't really like the rollercoaster I like the Ferris-wheel and Merry-go-round better oh and the spinning rides to." They both looked at me like they couldn't hear me and continued on how we were doing to have so much fun rerideing the rollercoaster over and over again. I sighed and looked at Kyoya he was looking at me and quickly like it never happened looked back out the window. I wondered what Kyoya liked to ride at the amusement parks. I shook my head. I promised myself Tamaki be top priority not Kyoya. We contained to drive to the amusement park.


End file.
